I Never Look Back
by D.notebook
Summary: Her older brother abandoned the family to pursue his own happiness, Jane became a lawyer married with a 3 yr old son and Elizabeth was forced to abandon her dreams as a musician to run the family Vineyard with her father.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth sat on Rocky taking in the morning sunrise as it glistened against the morning dew resting across the vineyard. Exhaling in content, she let her eyes wander the many acres of hard work Bennett Vineyards held. Never in her 25 years had she gotten used to the stunning sight of her family's vineyard; looking at its growth she could only smile. Running her hands down Rocky's mane, Elizabeth sighed, "I guess it's time we get the day started. What do you think Rocky?" When the black stallion nudged his head towards the direction of home Elizabeth laughed, "Atta boy, let's go home".

Rocky had been Elizabeth's horse since the day he was born. Although her father was pretty adamant about selling Rocky to a neighbor, Elizabeth's begging and pleading eventually won her case. Elizabeth was only 10 the night she witness Rocky's birth. When her eyes met with those dark chestnut eyes of the colt she found her heart pounding with desire to protect the horse forever.

"Faster Rocky" Elizabeth whispered her head bent by his ear so he could hear her. Elizabeth cherished their early morning rides to watch the sunrise especially now that most of her time was spent indoors flooded with paper work rather than being able to assist in the physical aspects of the vineyard. Seeing as though this would be the only free running Rocky would receive all day Elizabeth pushed him harder. Once the house came into view she slowed Rocky down pulling his reins to lead him to the stables.

"Good boy" she cooed as she dismounted and rubbed his ears. "Now I'll try and see you before dinner, but I'm not making any promises. Pa's got me swamped with work, so you be a good boy and try not to give anyone any trouble during your wash today. Ya hear me?" She scolded giving him a kiss between the eyes before she left for the main house.

The sound of someone yelling her named stopped her pursuit of the house and made her turn around. Searching for the voice she spotted her foreman Jason making his way towards her.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you" Jason said as he reached Elizabeth.

"Well here I am, what can I do for you?" Elizabeth smiled and raised her brows to match her questioning.

"I haven't got the ok from you to start setting up the new fence around the new land Thomas purchased last week. I think it's best we start today, I hear there's a bit of rain expected this weekend"

"I'll check with my dad first and I'll radio you his answer, but until then why don't you clear a dirt path through the new land that'll lead towards the road. I'll make a call to get the site soil tested so we can prep for fertilizing" Elizabeth replied. She admired Jason for his hardwork and since she took over the vineyard 3 years ago she considered him the vineyards greatest asset. Jason helped her adjust to her new role as boss and was always there to offer his advice whenever she didn't understand something.

"Will do boss" Jason replied tipping his hat and leaving to start the day's work.

Elizabeth entered the house to find her father sitting for breakfast. After washing her hands and making sure she removed the dust from her clothing she settled down next to her father.

"How was your ride sweetheart" Thomas Bennett asked setting down his morning paper to greet his daughter.

"Wonderful, I don't ever think I'll get tired of how beautiful the vineyard looks at early hours" Elizabeth replied while placing a stack of pancakes on her plate.

Thomas understood Elizabeth's appreciation of nature's uncontrolled beauty; it was exactly why he took over the ranch after his father's passing.

"I'm going to call Manny to test the soil for the three new acres of land you bought. Oh and Jason wants to start the fencing today, apparently there's rain head our way this weekend" Elizabeth spoke as she noticed her father's gaze on her.

"Yes the fencing should be started today and also have him clear the dirt path and connect it to the road" Thomas responded. Before Elizabeth had spoke he was studying her while she ate hoping he would finally get of glimpse of _it. _He wanted to see _it_, even just a small hint of _it_ in her eyes, but _it_ never showed. What Thomas was searching for was the sadness and regret he knew his daughter felt after leaving her career as a musician and coming back home to run the vineyard. Thomas never asked Elizabeth to come back, but after Thomas Jr. left with no interest in carrying on the family legacy and now his current state of health he knew Elizabeth would take it upon herself to see the family's interest persevered.

"Already took care of the road. But I'll give him the okay for the fence and one more thing" Elizabeth took a drink of her orange juice before continuing. "With the Bingley's arriving next week I was going to have the nursery redecorated so Austin would feel more at home".

"And what exactly does redecorated entail?" Thomas asked knowing Elizabeth's inability to ever do something half heartedly.

"Paint, a new bed you know kids stuff" Elizabeth shrugged, mischievously trying to hide her excitement in being able to refurnish a room for her nephew.

"New bed? What's wrong with the crib?"

"Austin's 3 Pa, I don't think he'll take too kindly to being forced to sleep in a crib not to mention that the room is covered in pink and yellow ducks. Last I talked to Jane he was obsessed with dinosaurs".

"Well let me take care of the redecorating, I'm sure you're swamped with paper work" Thomas offered knowing Elizabeth will overwhelm herself with work.

"Are you sure? I mean you just said Austin could use the crib, I don't think our views of decorating are on the same page" Elizabeth teased.

"I'm positive, you can choose the paint and whatever else but I'll oversee everything and to ensure they run in an orderly fashion"

"If you think you have the patience for it, be my guest. Just don't overexert yourself, Dr. Walker said it's important for you to relax and I fully intend on carrying out his orders" Elizabeth warned finishing the last of her breakfast and sitting back in her chair to wait for her father's response.

After Thomas Jr. abandoned the family, her father suffered a stroke causing him to lose function in his entire left side of his body. Although it was heartbreaking to see her father sitting in his wheelchair everyday watching the ranch hands work, Elizabeth admired him for not retreating into his study and shutting everyone out.

"I will not lift a finger, I will only direct and have everyone at my beck and call" Thomas laughed seeing his daughters stern expression soften.

Elizabeth stood and collected their breakfast plates. "Well I'm going to lock myself in the office for a while. I'll leave my assistant Alex at your disposal today Pa. Please be nice" Elizabeth begged knowing her father had a tendency to lose patience easily.

"You have my word" Thomas replied raising his right hand over his heart.

"I'll see you at lunch, have a good day Pa" Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek before leaving to the kitchen with the dirty breakfast plates.

Elizabeth entered the kitchen to find their housekeeper Martha hovering over the stove, the smell of her famous chili emanating throughout the kitchen.

"Oh Martha you've outdone yourself this time" Elizabeth said walking to the sink to deposit the dirty dishes. She began to scrub them when she felt a light slap on her wrist.

"Oh no you don't missy" Martha scolded taking the dish scrub out of Elizabeth's hand. "I'll take care of those. You go on and get to work; I've seen the mess in your office which means you have work to do. Now go on" she shooed Elizabeth out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth turn back before Martha shut the door and said, "Thank you for breakfast Martha, I don't think I'll be focusing too much on work knowing your amazing chili is for lunch".

"Oh Elizabeth you better skedaddle on to that office now" Martha teasingly warned.

"Yes Ma'am, Oh and Pa is going to start redecorating the nursery, would it be too much to ask if you can keep an eye on him?"

"Oh that man is going to be the death of me, would he just relax for once in his life" Martha shook her head in disapproval.

"He's a Bennett, so… no I don't think he can" Elizabeth replied, "Thanks again Martha"

* * *

A/N: This story has just been bugging me for the longest so I'm going to try and keep updating GTLD and still pursue this one. Sorry to those wanting CFH back, I deleted it and lost the files on my computer, maybe one day I'll rewrite it and you'll be able to enjoy it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was in the middle of going over the file of liquor licenses to see which ones need renewal when she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hey sis" she spoke into the phone after screening the call to see it was Jane.

"Liz, how are you" Jane replied.

"Swamped in paperwork, what's up?" she asked leaning back in her chair to take her call in a comfortable position.

"Well I'm just calling to confirm that we're coming for Dad's 60th next weekend"

"Ok, Martha has already taken care of you and Charlie's room and Dad is gonna attempt to play his part as diligent Papi and ready the nursery for Austin" Elizabeth knew she could trust her father to get the job done, but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him.

"Dad?!" she heard Jane exclaim in amazement.

"Yup, he insisted he could handle it. I think it'll be good for him, and he seemed excited enough with finally being able to do something without me hovering over him"

"Wow, I'm glad to hear it" Elizabeth heard Jane pause and take a deep breath before speaking again, "I was also calling to tell you that Charlie and I have invited Will to join us next weekend".

Elizabeth was silent for a moment then after searching her head for who Will was and having no luck she spoke, "Will? Doesn't ring any bells sis".

"Will Darcy, he is Charlie's best friend, he was also his best man at our wedding" Jane said.

Elizabeth realized why she didn't recognize the name. Jane married four years ago and because she was on tour Elizabeth asked Jane to have Charlotte be her maid of honor instead. Elizabeth had arrived to the wedding just as the ceremony began and left before the cake was cut to make her flight back to the UK for her show the next night. After replaying the Jane's wedding day in her head she had to admit she couldn't recall Charlie's best man at all.

"Sorry Jane, but I can't put a face to the name. But I assure you there's plenty of room to accommodate him." Elizabeth replied pulling open the binder holding all the arrangements for her father's birthday party. She found the list of house guest they were to be expecting and added Will to the list. "What's Will's last name?" she asked Jane.

"Darcy, Will Darcy. Sorry to tell you so close to the date of Dad's party, but Charlie thought he could use some time away from work and you know how Charlie loves the Vineyard".

"No don't worry about it Jane, I'll take care of informing Martha. Listen I have a tone of work and I haven't even scratched the surface, can I call you later before Austin goes to bed? It's been days since I heard that little monster's voice and I really miss him"

"Yea of course, get back to work … I'll let Austin know you'll be calling later" When Elizabeth heard Jane hang up, she returned her focus to sorting through the liquor licenses. After hours of filling out the renewal paperwork and updating the orders that need filled list on the company database she left the room to have lunch with her father.

Seeing him exiting the elevator she stopped in the hall to greet him.

"Glad to see you're keeping your promise" she said walking beside his electric chairs as her Father navigated it towards the deck for lunch.

"Who knew bossing people around could be so tiring?" Thomas answered a slight grin gracing his face.

As they settled down for lunch Elizabeth updated her father on the work she had finished.

"We've got quite a few new investors who've place large orders for Merlot, Chardonnay of course the always booming Cabernet" she said after passing her father a bowl of Martha's chili. "I'll have to admit I'm a bit excited to visit the cellars later today".

"Ah, what could possibly be so interesting about the cellars, you're there every day?" Thomas teased knowing exactly why Elizabeth was so excited. When she harvested her first batch of grapes two years ago he knew she would be waiting for the moment when she would be able to bottle the fruits of her labor.

"Pa, you know I've waited 22 long months to bottle that wine. Will you not join us for tasting?" Elizabeth asked hopefully wishing her father would say yes.

"Why don't you bring a bottle back and we can have it for dinner, I'm having too much fun looking at furniture magazines with Andy" Thomas replied rolling his eyes sarcastically. He knew this was a big moment for Elizabeth, but the thought of going to the cellar was to fresh in his mind. It was where he had his stroke, resulting in his inability to perform his duties as owner of Bennett Vineyard and what bothered him most is it meant his dearest daughter had to leave her dreams behind and return home.

"Pa I hope you've chosen a bed, not a couch, not a futon and not a sofa… a bed. Austin is a growing boy and I'm sure you agree that with him being your grandson deserves to be spoiled rotten" Elizabeth scolded.

"Spoiled rotten?!... my goodness Liz what kind of lessons do you intend to teach him by spoiling him?"

"None, except that I'm completely in love with him. I'll leave the disciplining and instruction to his parents. After all, what's the use of all your money if you're not going to spend it? What better avenue than on your only grandson" she said knowing full well her father was in agreement with her.

"Saving for a rainy day that's all" Thomas suggested sternly looking at Elizabeth for the argument he knew was coming.

"If you want to save for a rainy day you should start by taking Franny to court to end the alimony checks and while you're at it stop paying child support for someone whose an adult" Elizabeth stated, her tone borderline unapologetic hate.

"Elizabeth, I've already told you that is nothing that concerns you. I will provide for my family as a man should" Thomas slammed his good fist on the table causing the dishes to rattle noisily.

"She left us, just like Tom and Lydia is 18 she needs to get a job. It's because of those checks that they can afford to parade around carrying designer bags, but you know what hurts Pa?... They're using our name, the Bennett name to get them into social events. I saw you reading the paper this morning, and there's no way you could have missed Lydia's current scandal" Elizabeth spat her eyes red with anger.

"Enough!" Thomas raised his voice, his blood curing with anger.

"Finally something we can agree on, I'm done" Elizabeth stood and threw her napkin on the table, "I've had enough of you letting people walk all over you Pa… Enough of it". With that she walked towards the steps leading to the bottom of the deck.

"Elizabeth!" she heard her father yell demanding her attention. Turning to face him she braced herself for his disappointment. With her own anger boiling she didn't really care right now. "Do not take any legal action against your mother. I will not consent to it. Do I make myself clear?" Thomas threatened, when he received no answer from Elizabeth he spoke again, "Do I make myself clear" pronouncing every word clearly.

"Crystal!" Elizabeth whispered her voice seething in rage as she spun on her heels and left the deck in the direct of the stables. She lead Rocky out of the stable and with a swift motion mounted him and they sped off.

Thomas wheeled his chair to the deck railings and watched his daughter ride of leaving nothing but dust behind. She was right of course, but he was too much of prideful man to completely disconnect his ex-wife and now adult child; the pain of Tom's exit from the family still present in his heart. He wanted desperately to just forget the past, but it was torture knowing he let his family become so broken. Deep inside he hoped that one day Tom, Fanny and Lydia would return home and all would work out. Looking out across the fields, Thomas realized he wasn't ready to let go of his family.

It was in this same attitude that Elizabeth found him when she returned from her ride some hours later. She approached him and leaned against the railing she said, "Listen Pa, I'm sorry about how I reacted before, I get it… You're the image of the dutiful husband and father and as much as I know you want everything to be as it once was, it never will. I meant every word I said earlier, but if your wish is to continue living in the past I'll honor that. I however, will never look back again". Giving her father a light squeeze on the shoulder she left the deck headed towards the cellars.

* * *

A/N: I'm in the zone right now so let's just go with it:)


	3. Chapter 3

"Austin please try and sit still" Jane pleaded seeing her son fidgeting in his car seat.

"Papi's house" Austin cried his patience completely lost.

"Okay buddy we're almost there" Charles cooed seeing the Vineyard come into view up ahead.

As Jane struggled to calm Austin, Darcy sat in the passenger seat taking in the surrounding landscape. The majority of the drive consisted of rows and rows of grapevines. He wandered how much of these lands actually belong to Jane's father, but in an effort to keep the noise in the car down to the minimum of just Austin he decided to keep quiet.

"We're here" Jane exclaimed finally relieved to have Austin's whinnying sedated.

"Papi's house, Papi's house" Austin rejoiced as Charlie opened the door to his side of the car and carried him out.

Jane looked towards her childhood home and a feeling of peace passed over her. Spotting her father waiting at the top of the steps she let the house hands take care of the bags and made her way towards her father which Charlie and Will following behind.

"Dad, you look well" Jane said bending down to hug her father, being careful not to squeeze his left side too much.

"It's not every day that I'm able to see my oldest daughter and grandson" he responded.

"Thomas is great to see you again" Charlie greeted grabbing Thomas's offered hand and using his other to pat him on the back. "This is Will, I'm sure you remember him from the wedding".

"Hello Mr. Bennett thank you for having me as a guest" Will responded shaking Jane's father's hand. Jane had told him about her father's stroke and Will had to admit the man before him was very different from the man he had met at the wedding.

"Austin my boy, come over here and give your Papi a hug" Thomas demanded in a playful manner.

Austin ran into his grandfather's open arms. Thomas settled Austin on his lap and skillfully turned his chair around and motioned it forward. "Come on in everyone, Martha has lunch set up on the deck, but I'll have her show you all to your rooms first to freshen up".

"Dad, where's Liz?" Jane asked realizing her sister wasn't waiting in the house.

"She's out in the field, they started turning the soil in preparation for planting and you know her" he replied smiling at the group, "she gets antsy when it comes to making sure things are done properly".

Will couldn't help but feel like Jane's sister had the tendency to get her priorities all messed up. As a hostess he assumed she would have the decency to greet them, his opinion of her only worsen since he remembered not even seeing her at her own sister's wedding.

"Jane, you're here" Martha interrupted his thoughts. After everyone exchanged pleasantries Martha showed them to their rooms and announced that lunch was ready whenever they were.

Thomas guided himself to the deck to see if Elizabeth was making her way back to the house. He could see her standing off to the side as the excavator Jason was driving tore into the soil. Hearing footsteps behind him, Thomas turned his chair as the party that just arrived walk out onto the deck making their way to the railing to enjoy the view of the vineyard.

"Come on over here Austin, Let Papi explain what they're doing." Thomas said picking up his grandson and settling him on his good leg. "Now you see where that construction truck is?" Thomas asked.

"I see it" Austin replied.

"Well right there by the fence is your Aunt Liz" Thomas pointed at Elizabeth's small figure leaning against the fence.

"I see er, I see er, Mommy look it's Aunt Lith" Austin exclaimed with joy.

"I see her son, she's making sure the construction truck digs in the right spot" Jane answered, happy to see her son excited.

"Look Daddy a horse" Austin pointed with enthusiasm.

"Yes, that Rocky Aunt Liz's horse" Charlie answered.

"Can we go please" Austin begged.

"Oh no it's too dangerous right now, maybe after lunch" Jane answered turning to her Dad, "have you called her in yet?"

"No, would you mind? the radio is on the table" Thomas said nodding his head in the right direction.

Jane walked over to the table and picked up the walky talky. Holding the talk switch she spoke, "Liz look up to the deck" finishing by releasing the button. Jane was looking at Elizabeth to see her reaction, she wasn't disappoint when she saw Elizabeth look up and smile, quickly handing the landscape prints to the worker next to her and picking up her radio.

"Be right there" Jane heard her voice say through the radio. It was effortless for Elizabeth to mount Rocky and start riding back towards the house, watching her Jane couldn't help but smile at how proud she was of her sister.

Elizabeth was nearly halfway back when a loud noise stopped her pursuit of the house. Halting Rocking and turning back to the digging site, Elizabeth's eyes nearly popped out their sockets seeing the fountain of water spraying up into the air. Kicking her heels into Rocky she abandoned going back to the house and made her way towards what she assumed was now a busted water line. Reaching the site she dismounted and pulled the radio from its holder. Pushing to talk she let out a breath of frustration and said, "You guys go ahead and lunch without me I got to get the water shut off before I can assess the damage".

"Don't worry about it Liz, we can see you have your hands full" Jane spoke into the radio.

Elizabeth turned towards the deck and raised her hand to wave, then said "Welcome home sis" she smiled and shook her head at how quickly this day was turning downhill.

Thomas watched as Elizabeth directed the workers at how to handle the situation, the water was shut off within minutes and he could hear through the radio Elizabeth's thoughts regarding the damage. He smiled with pride, Elizabeth was in charge and she was pretty damn good at it. Turning to the rest of his guest he said, "Come on now, Martha went to all the trouble… so let's eat".

"So, Charlie how's everything at the firm going?" Thomas asked after everyone filled their plates and began eating.

"You know how it goes Thomas, clients are always pushing for faster results…" Charlie replied, his answer cut off by Austin's voice.

"Daddy going work?" Austin asked hearing his father say a familiar word that usually associated with him leaving for work.

"No, no buddy… no more work til we get back home" Charlie assured, ruffling his sons hair.

"I can see things around here are doing pretty well" Jane added, looking at her father, "I noticed the dig site is new".

"That's the 3 acres we purchased a few weeks ago" Thomas replied, "It'll be another year before we're ready to plant anything, but with the Cabernet in high demand right now Liz is very confident about making that field prosperous".

"How's has she been doing with all the new responsibilities?" Jane asked.

"She's been doing great. Most days she rather be out with the hands testing and tasting, but lately she's been cooped up in the office keeping everything in line".

Jane smiled at her father as reassurance that she understood he wished he could do more to help lessen Elizabeth's work burden. "She looks great... I always thought Liz fit perfectly on the vineyard. I'm sure she and Rocky have been inseparable".

"You know your sister, she never misses her early morning rides with him".

"Rocky is a spectacular horse" Charlie added, "I remember the last time we visited Liz let me take him around the property… I'd say that horse rides like it's still a youngin".

"I always tell Liz that horse is her twin. The amount of energy and spirit they both posses is identical" Thomas answered looking down the table at Will who had been quiet although lunch. "Will what do you say to a tour of the vineyard later, I'm sure Charlie is anxious to do some tasting in the cellar?"

Will looked at Thomas and said, "Charlie spoke of nothing else during the drive, I would very much enjoy a tour Thomas".

Thomas smiled, "Once we've relaxed from lunch, I'll watch little Austin here, while the rest of you drink your hearts out… You wouldn't mind giving Will the tour would you Jane? I'm not sure when Liz will be done considering their replacing the pipe now" Thomas asked as he glanced at the dig site and saw Liz and the rest of the hands trying to remove the busted pipe.

"Oh don't worry about it Dad, I've conducted many tours of the vineyard growing up… only difference with this one will be I can now enjoy the tasting part" Jane replied winking at her Dad.

After the lunch Jane made sure Austin was settled in the living room with her father. Walking back out to the deck she asked the gentlemen, "So should we take the jeep or are the both of you feeling up to a bit of adventure?"

"Considering how stuffed I am sweetheart, I think we should take the jeep" Charlie answered knowing Will wouldn't.

Half an hour they were sitting in a Wrangler that had both the roof and doors removed.

"Martha prepared lunch for Liz in the crew, you guys don't mind if we just drop it off before we head to the east side of the vineyard" Jane said as she hopped in the driver seat.

"Not at all dear, I'm sure their ready for a break considering they've been out there for a few hours now" Charlie replied looking in his mirror to see Will starring off into the distance. He wanted to bring Will here to get his mind off of everything going on back home, but looking at his dear friend now he could see it wasn't working out so well.

* * *

Elizabeth was exhausted, after jumping in the newly dug trench surrounding the water line she was working alongside Jason to get the right piece of pipe cut and fitted. After having to manually dig the trench in fear of damaging the pipe any further, her muscles ached and with the sun beaming down she felt like crap. Sitting on the edge of the newly formed trench she removed her plaid button-up and let the cool breeze kiss her skin.

"Jason why can't we just use the hack saw, I don't see any progress being made with that darn cutter" Elizabeth said in irritation after watching one of the workers go at the pipe.

"Liz just be patient It'll take a few minutes considering the pipe is almost half an inch thick" Jason replied trying to keep the situation clear of any more stress than necessary.

"I'm starving did you call in to have lunch brought out?" Elizabeth asked looking at her appearance and seeing nothing but mug coving every piece of clothing she was wearing.

"Maybe that's it there" Jason said pointing to the jeep heading their way.

Elizabeth looked at the jeep and instantly her sour mood was gone. Grabbing Jason's offered hand to pull her out of the trench she took off her gloves and grabbed the bottle of water to clean her hands. There was honestly nothing she could do about all the mud on her clothing, but at least she would have clean hands. She watched Jane get out of the driver seat and walk in her direction.

"Liz!" Jane yelled as she practically ran towards Elizabeth.

"Hey sis" Elizabeth answered and grabbed Jane's hands, "I'd hug you but I'm covered in dirt". Elizabeth gave the hands she was holding a squeeze and then placed a kiss on her sisters cheeks. Just as she pulled back she saw Charlie coming from behind her pulling the cooler she assumed was filled with their lunch. Looking behind Charlie she saw who she could only guess was Will following slowly behind him.

"Charlie, It's great to see you" she said, "sorry this is awkward, but this is the warmest welcome I can offer considering I don't think you want to wear mud". Elizabeth shook Charlie's hand and accepted his always present smile as assurance that he understood.

"Liz don't worry about it, I think I like you covered in dirt… you're less intimidating" Charlie replied.

"And this is…?" Elizabeth asked gesturing to Will standing behind Charlie.

"Oh right, this is a friend of mine, Will Darcy, Will this is Jane's sister Elizabeth" Charlie introduced stepping aside so Will could meet Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you WIll" Elizabeth said holding her hand out to him. She expected him to shake her hand instead he just stood there looking at her with what she accepted as a look of disgust. Not one to let someone's poor manners to get the best of her, Elizabeth looked at Charlie with a look that scram his friend was rude. She saw Charlie nudge Will's shoulder and it seemed like he bolted back to reality.

"Will this is Elizabeth, Jane's sister" Charlie repeated trying his hardest to give a look of warning that he better behave properly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth" she heard him say, this time he extended his hand to her. Elizabeth looked at his face and then his hand thinking that in an instant the rude man would snatch it a way, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the look of daggers Jane was shooting at her and accepted his hand.

"Liz is fine, hope you enjoy your stay" she said before letting go of his hand quickly and turning to address her sister. "So you guys touring the property?".

"Yup, just stop by to drop off the lunch Martha packed and say hello" Jane answered.

"Sorry about not being there, things kinda got serious really quick out here"

"No, don't worry about it. We completely understand… I'm just going to show these gentlemen how great of a tour guide I am" Jane replied.

"If you don't mind waiting for me, I hope to be done out here before you guys get to visiting the cellar".

"Sounds perfect, plus Austin is dying to see you. Dad's watching him in the house while we're out".

"Ok, I'll radio you when we're finished" Elizabeth answered smiling at the three people standing in front of her, even though she didn't want to be friendly to the newest member of the party. "Hope you guys enjoy the Chardonnay grapes, they've grown amazingly this season". After watching the jeep leave Elizabeth turned back to the rest of the workers that were now enjoying lunch. Jason was waiting for her and handed her a cold drink and sandwich.

* * *

Darcy got in the back seat of the jeep and couldn't help the urge to look at the woman he had just met. He didn't know what had come over him, one minute he was sitting in the back of the jeep watching the vineyard pass by and the next he was being introduced to a woman who with one look made his heart stop in his chest. As the jeep drove away he looked back at the dig site and saw Elizabeth sitting next to a man eating lunch. Without his consent he felt a pang of jealousy course through him. Wanting to shake the weird feeling he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the lush beauty of the vineyard.


	4. Chapter 4

"And this is the stable" Jane said as the three of them walked into the barn house that housed the horses.

Darcy was amazed at how big the vineyard was. He knew Jane had come from a family with money, but he wasn't aware of the extent of it. Passing by a few horses he couldn't help but remember seeing Elizabeth riding her black stallion towards the house earlier. It was odd how instinctively he was now associating everything Jane pointed out during the tour to Elizabeth. He stopped in front of a horse and let it nuzzle his hand.

"Will, what's going on with you" Charlie asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, these are amazing horses" He answered completely oblivious to why Charlie was speaking in hushed tones.

"Forget the horse, why did you treat Liz like that earlier?" Charlie said leaning on hand on the horse gate and staring pointedly at his friends.

"Treat her like what? You introduced us and I shook her hand" Will nearly let his facial features give him away at the mention of Liz.

"No, I introduce the both of you and she held her hand out for you and just glared at her. Then I said it again and suddenly you remembered your manners" Charlie scolded.

"I would never do something like that Charlie" Will defended himself, turning to return the piercing stare Charlie was now giving him.

"Maybe not, but you did… I'm sure Liz is gonna give you hell about it now. If it's one thing I know about her it's she has a tendency to hold grudges against anyone who does anything to offend her or her family" Charlie warned shaking his head at Will's inability to just forget about the past three months and at least try and act civil towards their host.

"I assure you, it wasn't done on purpose, I was just distracted" Will said taking his hand away from the horses head and balling it in a fits with which he proceeded to slightly hit his forehead with. The one time he wants to actually meet someone he completely blanked.

"We should probably head back to the house, Liz just radioed Jane that she was gonna wash up and meet us there" Charlie suggested, "Listen, just apologize to Liz, trust me it'll make your stay far more comfortable to have her on your good side".

Will nodded his head and followed Charlie out the stable. On the way he saw a boy guiding the black stallion he saw Elizabeth riding earlier. Without thinking he approached the boy.

"Nice horse you got there" he said, "mind if I?" he asked lifting his hand towards the horses mane. Will didn't know what he was doing, but something inside him wanted to touch Elizabeth's horse; as if it would somehow connect him to its owner.

"I wouldn't do that sir, Rocky don't take too kindly to strangers" the boy replied raising his eyebrows in warning. "Miss Liz just went to the main house, I wouldn't want her to have to come calm him down after the day she had".

Just as Will took a step closer to Rocky, the horse grunted and flared his nostrils.

"Okay boy, it's alright" Will tried to slowly close the distance between him and the horse.

"Sir, I mean it, Rocky seems a bit jumpy" the boy said trying his best to hold on to the reins that Rocky was now pulling aggressively at.

Will took a deep breath and stepped back, "You probably right" he said in defeat, "sorry I riled him up". Will walked out of the stable taking one more look at Rocky before he jumped into the jeep. He was determined to get that horse to like him, hoping it would lead to its owner liking him also.

"Why don't we all freshen up and dress for dinner. By the time we're done Liz should be ready and we can go to the cellar together" Jane suggested as they walked into the house.

Darcy was showered and dressed in grey slacks, a crisps dark blue dress shirt and black skinny tie 45 minutes later. Descending the stairs, he entered the family room to find Austin and Thomas playing with on the grand piano situated in the left corner of the room. He had barely had time to sit down when the sound of someone running down the stairs caused him to turn his head in that direction. It was quick but his eye locked with those of the captivating hazel ones that assaulted his thoughts all day.

"Where's my favorite nephew" he heard Elizabeth ask dropping the heels she was holding next to the sofa he was sitting on.

"Aunt Liz, I'm right here" Austin answered getting up from his seat at the piano and rushing into Elizabeth's arms.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the boy, it was a beautiful sight. He saw her pull back and examine Austin saying, "No, no you can't be my nephew, because my little Tin is only this tall". Elizabeth put her hand in front of her to illustrate the height she was talking about.

"But it's me, I'm Tin" Austin pleaded.

"Really? Well than if you're Tin then prove it" Elizabeth challenged raising a questioning eyebrow at Austin and walking around the couch and returning with two wooden play swords. "Only Tin can defeat me" she warned, "If you're who you say you are we shall dual". Handing Austin the sword Elizabeth stepped back and pointed her sword at a now very eager to play along Austin.

Darcy watched as the two fought playfully and was fairly entertained, especially when he saw Elizabeth jump on the couch trying to escape Austin's attacks. Eventually Elizabeth let Austin strike her and she fell to the floor pretending to be on her death bed.

"You really are Tin" she whispered before closing her eyes and faking her death.

"Aunt Liz… come back" Austin said shaking her.

Just then, Jane and Charlie walked into the room, seeing the scene of a faking dead Elizabeth and her son at her side Jane shook her head realizing her sister was still the same playful soul she had always been. "Come on Liz, that's enough" she scolded.

Elizabeth lifted her head slightly off the floor and glanced at Jane. Seeing Austin was distracted by the appearance of his parents, Elizabeth pulled him onto her stomach and started vigorously tickling him. When she finally stopped she said, "You have proven yourself well Tin, it seems I am still no match for you great skills".

"Aunt Liz you're silly" Austin cried as he rose from the floor and ran into his mother's arms to escape Elizabeth's tickling.

Darcy didn't even try to hide the smile on his lips at watching how easily Elizabeth played with Austin. It was truly a sight he was glad he got to witness. He watch as Elizabeth got up from the floor and walked over to Jane and Charlie.

"Let me welcome you guys to Napa properly" she said hugging and kissing both of them on the cheek.

Darcy knew this was his chance to make amends for his behavior earlier, so he rose from the couch and turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was truly uncalled for, I'm sorry" he said as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Apology accepted. Why don't we start over" she suggested holding her hand out to him. "Hi, Will it's nice to meet you".

He took her offered hand and smiled "nice to meet you Elizabeth".

"Liz, call me Liz" Elizabeth said releasing his hand and smiling back.

When she let go of his hand he immediately felt the loss of its warmth. To his surprise her hands were so soft and delicate. After watching her working at the dig site earlier he thought maybe all that physical work would have caused a slight roughness.

As everyone caught up with each other he watched Elizabeth, finally being able to really look at her. He figured Elizabeth was at least 5'9, very thin but didn't rule out the possibility of her being fairly toned underneath her clothing. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a chignon as opposed to the pony tail she sported earlier and instead of wearing jeans and a tee she was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that was fairly loose on her. She was barefoot,; having abandoned her heels on the floor where he was sitting and he had to admit seeing her so relaxed was starting to get him to loosen up a bit also.

Will hadn't been listening to a word anyone was saying, but suddenly all eyes were on him. He tried desperately to think of a response but nothing came.

"Jane was just asking if you're ready to head to the cellar" Elizabeth said, seeing how again he seemed to be glaring at her thus missing the question Jane direct at him.

"Yes" was all he could manage to say, a bit embarrassed at being caught not attending to the conversation.

They all stood and while Elizabeth picked Austin up to give him to her father, the door bell rang and instead she walked with him in her arms to answer it. Elizabeth opened the door and was shocked to see Caroline Bingley standing on the other side. Elizabeth could feel Austin's grip around her neck tighten when he saw Caroline.

"Uh, Hi" Elizabeth said staring at Caroline with a look that was clearly surprise.

"Eliza how nice to see you again" Caroline lied and faked a smile.

"Who is it Liz?" Jane asked from behind her.

Elizabeth pushed the door completely open to expose Caroline to everyone inside.

"Oh Caroline, uh this is a surprise" Jane said turning to her husband and giving him a look that asked if he knew she was coming. Seeing him mouth the word 'sorry' to her she turned back to Caroline, "come in, I'll have someone get your bags.

"Thank you Jane, I thought Eliza would never let me in" Caroline replied passing Elizabeth with her naturally haughty air of shallowness. Caroline tried to reach out and touch Austin's face, but he pulled away from her and buried his head into Elizabeth's neck. Caroline never liked the kid to begin with, but had to keep up the appearance of being a kind mother like figure in an effort to win Will.

"Carol I thought you said you weren't coming" Charlie asked as he watched his sister walk towards him and Darcy.

"Don't be silly Charlie, of course I said I was coming… why would I miss spending time with family" she replied a bit louder than necessary wanting to be certain Will heard her. When she locked eyes with Will she placed her most charming smile on and practically ran into his arms, ""Will I had no idea you were going to be here".

"I find that hard to believe" he answered untangling himself from her grasp. His eyes flew to Elizabeth to see what she would make of the situation and to his relief he saw that she was talking with Jane and wasn't even looking his way.

"Caroline we were just about to go to the cellar for some tasting would you like to join us?" Jane asked once her conversation with Elizabeth ended.

"Yes, as long as Will stays close to me, you never know what could be down there" Caroline replied putting her hand on Will's arm.

"I don't know Caroline, perhaps there just might be wine" Elizabeth stated in a sarcastic tone not missing the way Will removed Caroline's hand from his arm.

"Well then let's get going" Charlie interrupted seeing how the situation was quickly building tension.

Will walked over to where Elizabeth was standing still holding Austin and held his arm out to her, "Liz, shall we?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at his gesture questionably, but quickly righted herself and said, "Thank you, but I won't be joining you all… I need to get a guestroom ready". Elizabeth didn't know what to make of what she thought was a look of disappointment in Will's eyes

"Well that's too bad, maybe next time" Caroline intruded taking the arm that Will offered Elizabeth and turning towards Jane and Charlie to lead the way.

Elizabeth watched them head towards the cellar and when they disappeared she turned to Austin, "What's wrong Tin?".

"She's scary" he cried hugging Elizabeth tighter.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her nephew. "Something we both can agree on" she whispered.

After leaving Austin with her father, Elizabeth went to find Martha.

"Looking for me?" Martha asked emerging from the kitchen.

"All ways here when I need you" Elizabeth teased, "Caroline Bingley just arrived, I'd like her placed in the guestroom furthest down the hall on the second floor". Last time Caroline was there Elizabeth could not take hearing her demanding everything from the house workers. By settling her in the room furthest away from everyone else, Elizabeth hoped she would be able to get a little piece and quiet this weekend.

"Of course, I'll see to it now" Martha answered.

"I'll help you" Elizabeth said quickly.

"No, that won't be necessary, plus there's a few messages waiting for you in your office".

"Also Martha, Caroline is vegetarian… would you mind making sure there are enough dishes to accommodate her"

"Of course, now go on I have work to do" Martha instructed.

Elizabeth decided not to put up a fight and went to her office. Picking up the bright green slips of papers Alex usually wrote her messages on, she read through them.

_Call marketing, they want your approval for the new logo._

_Mr. and Mrs. Lucas have returned to town and have been added to Saturday's guest list._

_Veterinarian is coming tomorrow._

_Wine critic Mathew Livingston is scheduled to arrive tomorrow around 4:00ish._

_Fanny called demanding to speak to you._

After reading that last message Elizabeth instantly felt a headache coming on. Instinctively she dropped the messages back on the table, leaning her elbows on her desk she brought her hands to her forehead trying to ease the throbbing pressure forming. She knew exactly why her mother was calling. Picking up the phone Elizabeth dialed her Fanny's cell and waited for her to answer.

"It's about time Elizabeth, I shouldn't be told to call back later… Why don't I have your direct line?" Fanny demanded, shouting into the phone causing Elizabeth to remove it from her ear and hold it out in front of her. When she felt Fanny's ranting had ended she put the phone back on her ear.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth questioned in irritation.

"Lydia and I will be arriving tomorrow, are our rooms ready?"

Elizabeth was tired of this same old back and forth conversation she always had with Fanny. Releasing a breath of frustration she answered, "Fanny you're not coming; I've already told you that. You and Lydia are not welcomed here and thus you're not invited to my father's birthday banquet".

"Elizabeth, you're not going to tell me what I can and can't do… I am your mother!" Fanny yelled through the receiver.

Again Elizabeth removed her ear from the phone and rolled her eyes in frustration. Having lost all her patience, Elizabeth gave up trying to deal with Fanny and slammed the phone on the hook. Knowing Fanny would call the phone right back she unhooked the phone from its outlet. After calming herself she left her office in search of her father. Finding him sitting at the dinner table with Austin and the rest of their guest, she took her seat at the opposite end of the table giving him a warning look that she was not in the mood for his questioning.

"Why don't you say grace Austin?" Thomas asked seeing Elizabeth's irritation.

"Sure Papi" Austin answered. Closing his eyes and bringing his hands together in a praying position he said, "God is good, God is great… Bless the food that's on my plate. Amen".

Elizabeth couldn't let her anger hold her anymore after hearing Austin's prayer; she smiled at her nephew and winked. She had taught him that prayer the last time she visited him in L.A.

"Thank you Austin" Thomas said ruffling his grandson's hair. "So how was the wine tasting?" he asked turning to Charlie.

"Jane had to drag me out of the cellar" Charlie laughed.

"Isn't that always the case" Jane responded.

"So what did you end up choosing?" Elizabeth asked from her end of the table eyeing the bottle sitting in the cooler bucket.

"Well Jane mentioned that you bottled your first harvest last week so what better choice than the Bennett 2012 Cabernet Sauvignon" Charlie answered showing how pleased he was in Elizabeth's accomplishment.

"I would have chosen the 2003 Barolo" Caroline added waving her hand in the air like her opinion mattered. "But, I guess if you all prefer the most accessible I guess it will do".

Will glared at Caroline, not only because she is naturally annoying but because she was trying to insult Elizabeth. Taking the glass the dining room server had just filled he sipped the wine letting his taste buds enjoy each dynamic characteristic of its flavor. Placing his glass back on the table he said, "the dark berry flavor is bold… I think it will pair brilliantly with the meal". Quickly glancing at Elizabeth, Will was not disappointed when he saw a look of surprise on her face. When they made eye contact she smiled at him causing his chest to warm.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said awkwardly not understanding why the man that had been glaring at her earlier was trying to kill her with kindness now. Turning to address the no one in particular she said, "I figured Charlie couldn't refrain from choosing one of the Cabernet wines in our portfolio, but I'm honored that it was the 2012 that prevailed".

"It was a great year for wine" Thomas added beaming with pride at his daughter at the opposite end of the table. After taking a sip from his glass is eyes open wide in amazement, "Liz this is amazing, is that…?" he asked trying to figure out what the after taste was, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"The liquorice and slight spicy flavors are the result of the Pertit Verdot I had Michael blend with the Cabernet grapes". Not feeling comfortable with all the attention, Elizabeth then focused on her plate of food while the other's carried on about their day touring the vineyard. She was taken back when she out of the corner of her eye she saw Will bend his head towards.

"How long did you age the wine?" Will asked.

"20 months, the mocha taste comes from the new French Oak" she replied wiping her mouth with her napkin and turning her head to face Will. "While there's only about 2% Pertit Verdot the strength of its flavor is rich complementing the Cabernet very well". She was uncomfortable under his intense stare, but she was never one to let a man intimidate her so she kept eye contact.

"Eliza I can't eat this I'm vegetarian" Caroline interrupted jealous of how close Elizabeth was getting to Will.

"It's a quinoa salad, there's no meat in it" Elizabeth said trying her best not to sound too angry. Caroline's presence always put her in a bad mood and tonight was no different.

"I much rather just have fresh greens" Caroline replied a look of disgust on her face as she poked at the quinoa sitting on her plate.

Elizabeth looked Caroline up and down quickly losing her patience at her audacity to behave so ungratefully. Instead of unleashing a wrath of insults at her, Elizabeth decided to take the pleading look Jane was giving her and hold her tongue. Turning her head she motioned Ralph the server attending to their dinner tonight to have someone prepare a garden salad for Caroline.

"Will, I noticed you will be out of office til next weekend, why so long of a vacation?" Caroline asked sending him a pouy that almost made Elizabeth spit out the wine she just sipped.

"Just taking some time off" he replied coldly not even looking up from his plate.

Elizabeth could have died laughing if it wasn't for her manners screaming at her to remain stoic. How Caroline remained oblivious to the rejection Will kept giving her was astonishing. Elizabeth turned to study Will and although she let their first encounter cloud her opinion of the man, she now noticed how handsome he was. He kind of reminded her of the family lawyer Richard except Will was far less entertaining. Will was more of a mystery, and Elizabeth had to admit it was an attractive trait. She was already aware of how captivating his blue eyes were, but what struck her curiosity was how detached he seemed from everything, a feeling Elizabeth understood all too well. She could see how annoyed he was getting by all the question's Caroline directed towards him and so she decided to save him. After all he had done the same for her earlier.

"Tomorrow the Vet is coming to check on all the horses, after which I thought we could all take them out and have a picnic, do you ride Will?" she asked, noticing how when she first spoke his head popped up to face her.

"Yes I have a few horses at Pemberley" Will answered glad to be speaking to her.

"Pemberley?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Oh Eliza, Pemberley is Will's home… but of course you wouldn't know that" Caroline shoved her two cents into their conversation.

Elizabeth ignored Caroline and nodded her head to press Will to continue with whatever he was going to say.

"I moved to assist Charlie in managing a large account at the firm, but I live in England. Pemberley to be exact" Will answered putting his hands under the table to hide how Elizabeth's attention on him was making them fidget.

"That's interesting, you said you had horses" Elizabeth replied picking up her wine glass and leaning back in her chair intrigued to hear something more personal about the stoic man.

"Yes four, one belongs to my sister but the rest are mine" He answered, failing to keep the dark cloud of sadness fall over him at the mention of his sister.

Elizabeth saw the change in Will when he said his sister and although her curiosity was pushing her to ask she felt bad for him. "So what do you say Tin?" she said a little louder to get her nephew's attention who was sitting next to her father at the head of the table. "Want to take the horses out and have a picnic tomorrow?"

Seeing Austin's enthusiastic nodding Elizabeth smiled and called Ralph to inform him they were all ready for desert.

"Oh Georgiana, how is she? I'm sure she's enjoying Julliard" Caroline exclaimed hoping to finally steal Wills attention away from Elizabeth.

"What a great idea" Charlie said enthusiastically trying to drawn out Caroline. The last thing he wanted was for Will to crawl back into is shell, surely questions about Georgiana would cause that retreat.

Elizabeth stole a quick look at Will between bites of her chocolate cake; he looked like he was caught in his own thoughts so she decided to leave him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Will stood on the deck, having already had breakfast with Thomas he wanted to enjoy the calming view of the Vineyard. The sun was barely rising over the hills and as he watched how it glazed the grounds he let all the thoughts crowding his mind go. All he wanted was to enjoy the view. It was during his calm intake of the property that he noticed what he assumed was Elizabeth on Rocky in the distance. He studied them; they just stood there looking at the rising sun just as he was. In an instant the two were in motion and he was amazed at the speed at which Rocky was now racing back towards the house. As he tried to make out Elizabeth's face, the sound of Thomas's electric chair approaching from behind caused him to turn.

"She's had Rocky since he was born… does that every day" Thomas said nodding his head in Elizabeth and Rocky's direction.

"It's a fine horse" Will replied relieved to have a reason to resume his studying of Elizabeth.

"Yes" Thomas agreed, "But I think it's the captivating woman that you gotta watch out for… she just might steal your heart". Thomas gave Will a knowing smile and left him to ponder over his words. He wasn't blind at how Will paid attention to his daughter. Thomas never wanted the vineyard to become Elizabeth's life, if he had an opportunity to bring her a little bit of happiness he sure wasn't going to let it pass by.

As Thomas left the deck Will turned his attention back to Elizabeth who had dismounted Rocky and was leading him back to the stable. Breathing deeply he whispered, "Too late". Caught in his own thoughts he didn't notice Elizabeth had returned from the stable and was already climbing the steps towards the deck.

"Good morning" she said to him.

"Hi" he replied trying to keep from smiling like a schoolboy, "I can see why you get up so early". He took in Elizabeth's appearance; she was in form fitting Levis, hunter boots and a green plaid button up. Her morning exercise made her eyes brighter and the flush of her cheeks caused Will to shove his hands in his pockets to keep him from wanting to move the loose hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She was standing pretty close to him and suddenly it became hard for him to think.

"Something about the calmness of watching the sun rise makes the prospect of the day's work less stressful" she answered leaning her elbows on the deck railing and staring out into the vineyard.

"You ever think about leaving?" He asked, noticing how Elizabeth's shoulders tensed after hearing his question.

"This is home" she said coldly turning to go inside the house, "I'm going in for breakfast".

Will was shocked at her reaction. He turned and watched her go, wanting to know why her expression changed so quickly. He couldn't help shake the feeling that he knew Elizabeth from somewhere. Whys he freaked out over a simple question baffled him so he followed her in.

"Liz, did I do say something wrong?" he asked taking the seat across from her at the breakfast table.

"No" she answered quickly without looking up from her bowl of cereal.

"Are you sure? Because it really seems like I did"

"Just drop it" Elizabeth whispered in a tone that confirmed she was clearly angry about something.

"Good morning you two" Jane greeted as she settled Austin into the chair next to Elizabeth and began plating his breakfast.

Will smiled slightly at Jane and returned her greeting, noticing that Elizabeth purposely ignored him and was now distracted by the appearance of Austin. Picking up the paper Thomas had left on the table Will tried to focus on reading it, but thoughts of the woman seat across from him clouded every thought in his head. Occasionally he would glance across the table at Elizabeth, but she would avoid him.

A male voice came over the radio sitting on the table, "Liz the vet is here". Will watched as Elizabeth stood from the table, bending down to place a kiss on Austin and Jane's cheeks and then disappear out the side doors. She didn't even acknowledge his presence and Will couldn't understand what he had done. Looking out the doors Will saw the owner of the male voice talking to Elizabeth. A pang of jealousy coursed through him seeing Elizabeth smiling and talking friendly to the man. Excusing himself from the table Will went upstairs to put some distance between him and the urge to go out on the deck and watch Elizabeth and the man.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the breakfast room to meet with the vet. She tried to ignore the tension she was feeling, but Will's question had caught her off guard. Releasing a deep breath she walked towards Jason standing at the door of the stable.

"She's having a bit of trouble with Rocky" Jason said giving Elizabeth a knowing smile regarding her horse.

"The darn horse is as stubborn as its owner" she teased back.

"I'm glad you're admitting it" Jason replied motioning his hand towards the stable and following behind Elizabeth as they entered.

After Rocky and the other five horses finished their exams and Elizabeth saw the vet out, she and Jason started leading the horse towards the house.

"I'll take everyone at a steady pace, you can drive the jeep out with the food" she instructed as she tied Rocky and another horse to the post outside of the dining room.

"Sure thing boss" Jason replied tying up the two he brought and heading back to bring one more horse.

"I'll get the last one Jason, you go ahead and get the picnic from Martha and load the jeep" she ordered leaving him and going to the stables.

It had been an hour since Will left the breakfast room. He came back down after Charlie knocked on his door to tell him they were going out riding now. Changing into a pair of jeans and a plaid button up he put on the Timberland boots Charlie told him to bring and left his room.

He followed Charlie into the dining room to find the French doors opened and five horses tied to the railing just outside pergola. His eyes immediately went to Rocky, remembering how the horse reacted to him yesterday Will approached it with caution; eyeing it with full determination to get the horse to like him.

Caroline had just walked out to the pergola when her eyes saw how taken Darcy was with the horse. Wanting to get his attention and show him how great of a rider she was, Caroline immediately walked around the railing. It all happened in a second, Caroline pulled the know tying Rocky to the post and mounted him swiftly. What Caroline hadn't anticipated was how rowdy Rocky would become. He started thrashing his head from side to side and jumping trying to shake her from his back.

Charlie and Jane heard Rocky's cries and ran out of the house. Will looked at Caroline is shock, he had to pull himself back or Rocky would have knocked him over.

"Somebody get me off" Caroline shouted while holding onto Rocky's saddle horn for dear life.

"Whoa Rocky, calm down boy" Jane cooed slowly trying to get to Rocky, but was scared. She'd never seen him so worked up.

"Ahhh," Caroline shrieked. It was so high pitched that Rocky spooked and bolted away from the house, a wailing Caroline still on his back.

Will was frozen in spot. Movement from the stables caught his eyes and he saw Elizabeth take in the scene, instantly mounting the horse she was guiding and raced after Caroline and Rocky. When they disappeared around the corner Will finally got hold of his senses and turned to a very shocked Jane and Charlie.

* * *

Elizabeth was finally side by side with Rocky and Caroline, looking over at Caroline she yelled, "You have to stop screaming". Reaching her hands over Caroline's saddle and trying to keep herself upright on her own mount Elizabeth demanded, "Hand me the reins".

Caroline was no help, instead of placing the reins in Elizabeth's hand she carelessly threw them in the air, luckily Elizabeth had quick reflexes and caught them. Elizabeth pulled on them hard, "Woah Rocky, come on boy… I got ya" she said in a firm voice. Rocky seemed to understand and Elizabeth felt the reins slack a bit. Slowing down the horse she was on, they came to a stop a few miles away from the main house.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted at Caroline. They were both on the ground now and Elizabeth was seeing red.

"That horse should be put down" Caroline spat putting some distance between her and Rocky.

"You shouldn't have touched my horse!" Elizabeth threw back now in Caroline's face.

"That thing isn't a horse" Caroline scream hysterically pointing a shaky finger at Rocky, "I could've died".

"Yeah well it would've been your own fault" Elizabeth spat turning from Caroline to make sure Rocky was calm. When she was certain he was, she pulled herself into his saddle and without looking back said, "Come on the river bank is just up ahead".

"Oh no… I'm not getting on any of your out of control poor excuses for horses" Caroline stomped her feet and folded her arms across her chest.

Elizabeth was in no mood for it. Reaching over, she grabbed the other horse's reins and made eye contact with Caroline, "Then you can walk". Turning back towards the river Elizabeth nudged Rocky forwards with her heels, leaving a pissed off Caroline in their dust.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Charlie asked him.

"Hell if I know. I was looking at Rocky and all of a sudden your psychotic sister was on top of him" Will said running his hands through his hair trying to remain calm. He was worried about Elizabeth.

"Come on, Elizabeth just radioed in that she got Rocky and Caroline and they're headed to the river. Jason's going to drive the jeep with Austin" Jane ordered as she led Charlie and Will to the remaining three horses. "What was your sister thinking?" she asked flicking her reins and kicking her heels to get the horse moving.

"Caroline knew Rocky was Elizabeth's horse, I have no idea why she would mount him" Charlie replied shooting a knowing look at Will. Charlie suspected that the attention Will paid to the horse was what lead to Carline wanting to show off; some good that did.

"Well thank God Liz can ride a horse better than she can walk, I'm afraid to think of what could have happened" Jane exhaled and pushed her horse forward.

They were following the jeep holding the food and Austin. It was about fifteen minutes later that they found themselves at the river bank. Once Rocky and Elizabeth came into view Will was finally able to relax.

He tied the reins to the tree all the others were tied to and walked towards Elizabeth. Before he reached her, out of nowhere a body came crushing into the side of him.

"Will I was so frightened" Caroline cried crushing herself into Will's body.

Will tried desperately to get free from her hold, "Caroline please, you shouldn't have taken a horse you couldn't handle". Turning to leave his eyes locked on Elizabeth's who was watching the scene of him and Caroline. He saw her shake her head and move towards the jeep to help bring out the food. Leaving a pouting Caroline behind Will bee-lined for the jeep. Coming up behind Elizabeth he heard her talking to Charlie.

"Charlie I love you, really I do… but if Caroline pulls another stunt like that I swear she'll find her Louis Vuitton luggage sitting in the drive way" Elizabeth threatened grabbing the blankets from the trunk.

"Liz I'm sorry, I'm you've notice how infatuated she is with Will" Charlie apologized, "Thank you for saving her… I promise to keep a closer eye on her…"

"No… don't apologized Charlie" Elizabeth interrupted knowing it's not Charlie's fault his sister is a piece of work, "let's just enjoy Austin's first time at the river". She gave him a light hug and turned to go to where Jason was setting up the folded table. Instead she came face to face with Will.

"Are you alright?" Will asked reaching out to grab the blankets Elizabeth was carrying.

"Uh, yeah" Elizabeth said awkwardly handing the blankets to will. "Rocky isn't dangerous, Caroline just scared him".

"I know, I was there when she mounted him" Will answered walking along side Elizabeth.

"And you didn't stop her?"Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks.

"Well… no… she just got up there and your horse went wild" Will faltered being taken back by the tone of her voice.

"I don't give one shit about Caroline, but I would never stand by and do nothing in a situation like that" Elizabeth spat storming away from Will.

For the second time that day Will didn't understand what he had done, yet here was Elizabeth walking away angry at him. After lunch Jane, Charlie and Austin went to look at rocks by the river. Will watched as Elizabeth and Jason went put a few things back inside the jeep. Again she was smiling and laughing with him effortlessly. It killed him to see how easy she was with him and yet it seemed he couldn't get through one conversation with her without her storming off. He glanced back at the river and saw Caroline walking a few steps behind Charlie trying to get signal on her cell phone. Turning back to the jeep he couldn't take the sight of Elizabeth enjoy Jason's company so he got up and walked towards the horses.

* * *

"So that was pretty crazy right?" Jason asked as he and Elizabeth loaded the jeep.

"Caroline was just showing off" Elizabeth answered handing him the picnic basket she was holding.

"I can tell" Jason laughed nodding his head in Caroline's direction, "That's some outfit she has on".

"She swears she's a damn equestrian rider" Elizabeth busted out laughing just as hard. "I don't think she owns a pair of jeans… but the look on her face when I finally caught up to her and Rocky was priceless though".

"I'm going to have a good time telling Rita about that tonight" Jason replied trying to stop himself from laughing anymore.

"Doesn't your wife ever get bored of hearing our boring ranch stories" she teased as they walked back to get the rest of the group ready to leave.

"You kidding? She doesn't understand how we get any work done with all the stories I have to tell her".

Elizabeth moved towards the horses and saw Will standing pretty close to Rocky. Grabbing the sac of apples she walked towards him.

"You're not thinking about busting a Caroline now are you?" she asked noticing Will wasn't aware of her presence.

"No, just admiring him" Will said stepping back to give Rocky his space.

"You know the trick to getting him to like you is to feed him" Elizabeth added taking an apple from the sack she was holding and handing it to Will. When Will looked at her questionably she put her hand under his that now held the apple and very slowly moved it in front of Rocky. "Atta boy" she cooed when Rocky finally took the apple from Will's hand. She nodded her head at Will in encouragement for him to go ahead and stroke Rocky's head.

"So I guess the saying is true for horses too?" Will said between strokes.

"Oh yes, especially this one" Elizabeth teased, smiling at Rocky. "I'm sorry about storming off earlier, it's not your fault Caroline doesn't know when to draw the line".

Will stopped his petting of Rocky and put all his attention on Elizabeth. She was feeding the rest of the horses' apples, possibly a distraction to avoid him. "There's nothing to apologize for, I probably should have done something" he said watching as she untied two horses and stood there staring at him. Will swore his heart jumped seeing her look at him that way.

"Well Jason is going to take these two in and Charlie is going to drive the jeep. You can ride Rocky back to the house if you want". Elizabeth thought she saw a hint of fear pass Darcy's eyes and she quickly added, "Don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole time, but like I said earlier… Rocky's not dangerous".

He smiled at Elizabeth and nodded, not trusting himself with words. True to her word Elizabeth was right beside him when it came time to leave. Will tried desperately not to show how much he was enjoying her closeness.

"About how I acted on the deck earlier…" Elizabeth spoke softly when Jane was some distance ahead. "I acted that way because your question just shocked me".

Will looked at her questioning what she had just said so Elizabeth continued. "You asked me if I ever thought about leaving." she avoided looking at him and focused on the dirt path in front of them. "The answer is I have left before. I don't talk about it because I don't care about my life before coming back home".

"I'm sorry for reminding you of it, I had no idea when I asked you what effect it would have" Will admitted.

"Thanks, but I feel I owe you an explanation for why I was so short tempered" she said slowing her horse down to let Jane get further out of earshot. She saw Darcy do the same, once Jane was far enough she turned to him, "Jane and I have an older brother". Seeing the surprise in Will's eyes Elizabeth continued, "Long story short he was suppose to take over the vineyard, instead he left and my father had a stroke leaving him no longer physically capable to deal with the ranch".

"And that's why you're running the Vineyard now, but that doesn't explain you leaving before?" Will asked hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries and prying too much.

Elizabeth smiled knowing Will was a persistent one. Of course the conversation wouldn't even there, Damn lawyers she thought "I used to sing" she answered taking a deep breath trying to force any emotion out of her voice. "I was touring in Europe when I heard the news about Tom… Jane was married, being next in line I had a responsibility to my family to uphold".

"May I ask?" Will said softly, his curiosity at its max.

"Benny" Elizabeth replied looking at the house coming into view, "that was my stage name". Turning to examine Will's reaction, she was surprised to see he wasn't next to her anymore. Elizabeth turned her horse around and rode back towards Will who had stopped some yards back. "Are you okay?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know why I didn't make the connection earlier" he whispered in shock his head shaking as if to make sense of it all.

"You know who I am?" Elizabeth questioned arching her eyebrows a bit shocked herself.

"Only because my little sister has your face plastered all over her room" Will answered, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you".

"Don't beat yourself up Will, back then I had plum hair and I tell you makeup can do wonders" she explained clicking her tongue to push Rocky and her own horse forward.

"No wait…" Will pleaded not wanting to end their conversation realizing the house was only a few feet away.

"There's nothing more to say" Elizabeth said firmly.

"But I listened to my sister playing your album over and over for months" Will said trying to catch up with Elizabeth.

"Look Will, I didn't tell you all that so you could fire up a comeback tour. I told you because I was an ass earlier, I shouldn't have snapped at you". She took the horse he dismounted and walked into the stables. Seeing him close on her heels she turned abruptly and put an end to the conversation. "I never look back and think what should've could've would've been… this is home and that's the end of it". Elizabeth left the stables knowing Will was following her. Rather than listen to him anymore she went upstairs to shower and dress for the wine critic coming soon.

Elizabeth was nervous. The wine critic was coming to taste their newest additions to their wine portfolio, additions that just so happen to be Elizabeth's debut as a winemaker. Running her fingers through her long brunet curls she added a bit of leave in conditioner and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Smoothing the creases on her white dress shirt she tucked it in to her grey pencil skirt and sat down on her bed to put on her sandal strap heels. Hearing the doorbell she took a deep breath and left the sanctuary of her room to face her fate.

Martha had already opened the door when Elizabeth reached the final step. Urging herself forward Elizabeth turned to the man, "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Bennett".

"Elizabeth, Frank Lewis" The man said holding out his hand which Elizabeth shook firmly.

"Please, call me Liz" she replied, "Martha will show you to the dining room where you can set your case down and I'll give you a tour of the place". After seeing Martha lead Mr. Lewis to the dining room Elizabeth popped her head in the living room to tell her father that the critic arrived.

"Pa, Mr. Lewis is here" she tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'll be right there" he answered.

Elizabeth locked eyes with Jane who gave her an encouraging smile then bent down to whisper something in Austin's ear. Seconds later Austin was hugging her around the waist. Bending down to match his height Elizabeth said, "Thanks Tin, I needed that". Hearing footsteps approaching she gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

Will sat in the corner watching a nervous Elizabeth embrace Austin. He wanted to hug her and assure her that everything would be fine; his feelings for her had formed so quick he wasn't sure if he could play it cool anymore. Oddly enough he started to get worried for her. Watching the time pass by he became anxious and couldn't sit any longer. Charlie noticed his friend weird behavior and came over to join him at the window.

"Are you alright Will?" Charlie asked clapping his hand to Wills shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm fine" Will practically growled.

"Really? Because you seem a little worked up"

"I'm not" Will answered quickly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"If you say so…" Charlie started walking away, but Will stopped him.

"Did you know Liz is Benny?" Will questioned looking for Charlie to deny it.

"Of course, that's why she came late to the wedding… flew in from her tour in Europe and left before the reception was over for her next show" Charlie said not finding it weird at all that Will finally made the connection. Charlie had been to a few of Liz's shows while he and Jane were dating and knew how amazing she was as a musician.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Will looked at him baffled at his own ignorance that Jane's sister was Benny.

"I guess it slipped my mind. Although it seems pretty obvious if you just look at her" Charlie reasoned shrugging his shoulders and leaving Will to attend to Austin.

Some twenty minutes later Will heard voices in the hall and the clear sound of Elizabeth bidding the critic farewell. Not able to hold himself back he walked towards the hall just in time to catch her closing the door. She leaned her back against it and exhaled deeply. Knowing he should make himself known he spoke. "How'd it go?"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open knowing who the voice belonged to. "Oh… uh good I guess" she answered pulling herself from the door trying to keep from blushing uncontrollably.

Will took in her appearance, although she looked great all cleaned up and professional he much rather preferred her in jeans and her usual flannel. But he definitely wasn't complaining. The pencil skirt showed off her tiny waist, perfectly hugging her hips to create a very tempting sight. "I don't know much about wine, but I'm sure you'll score well" he said trying to coax her into looking at him.

Elizabeth heaved out a forced laugh. Not knowing what to do next she walked to Will and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. Pulling back she patted his chest lightly and whispered, "Thanks" leaving him in the hall.

It took Will a few seconds to fully comprehend what had just happened. Lifting his hand to his cheek a huge grin crossed his lips. He turned to join everyone in the dining room looking forward to being in Elizabeth's presence again.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth entered her office to take of a few last minute details regarding her father's birthday banquet that evening. It was the first time since Jane and the group arrived that she actually saw Alex; most of their contact had been done through phone calls and text messages so Elizabeth really needed to touch base with him before tonight.

"I've already picked up your father's Tux and your dress is airing out in your room" Alex was going down his check list reading off everything that needed Elizabeth's attention. "Austin will be returning home with Martha once the cake is cut and there was a small issue with the band but I've already taken care of it".

"What was the issue?" Elizabeth question looking up from the computer screen she was previously focused on.

"They thought it was next week" Alex answered shrugging his shoulders at how that mix-up could have happened.

"I don't want anything to go wrong tonight Alex… It's Pa's first time leaving the house aside from doctor's appointments" Elizabeth stated feeling satisfied when Alex gave her a reassuring nod.

"I have to go and make sure everything is set up properly at the hotel, so I won't see you til the banquet starts" Alex stood and looked once more at Elizabeth for any last minute request. When she responded in the negative he left for the banquet venue.

It was already noon when Elizabeth finally had a chance to look over the receipts of cases ship that week. She smiled when she saw that one of their regular buyers placed another order for 20 more cases. Hearing her stomach growl she closed out her computer and went to see how lunch was coming along. Just as she walked into the hall se saw Jane approaching.

"I was just coming to get you, lunch is ready" Jane pulled Elizabeth towards the deck where everyone was already seated.

Elizabeth took her seat at the opposite end of the table with Will to her left and Caroline to her right. After wishing her father happy birthday for what seemed like the 100th time that day, Thomas said grace and Elizabeth grabbed an apple from the fruit centerpiece. She loved apples, it was another thing she had to admit she had in common with her horse. Sitting back to enjoy her apple she finally acknowledge Will sitting next to her. After watching him cut his tortilla with his knife and eat it she was curious if he ever had a fajita in his life.

She lean towards him and whispered, "What are you doing?" trying hard to keep herself from laughing in his face.

"Excuse me" he replied not understand Elizabeth's reason for questioning him when it was obvious he was eating.

"Will…" she stopped to compose herself from giggling, "These are fajitas not steak". Placing her apple down on the table, Elizabeth put a tortilla on her plate, added a few toppings and turned towards Will once more. "You roll them" she instructed and then demonstrated "and then you scoff". She finished by picking the fajita up with her hands and taking a huge bite.

Apparently the entire table had stopped to watch them because Austin exclaimed, "Yes uncle Will, we get to eat with our hands today". After the laughter calmed Elizabeth picked up her apple and stole occasional glances at Will.

"You don't have to keep watching me" Will tried his best not to smile, "I'll use my hands".

"Then do it" Elizabeth ordered not trusting for one second that the man in question had it in him to break past his well mannered conventions.

Will locked eyes with Elizabeth, he picked up the tortilla he had just rolled and without breaking contact he took a bite enjoying the shocked look that Elizabeth gave him.

"Well well well" Elizabeth was now smiling brightly, "Look at you living on the wild side".

"I'll have you know, I'm very capable of having fun" Will said mockingly.

"Oh there's no doubt about that" Elizabeth replied leaning forward in her seat bringing her only inches from Will.

Across from Will, Caroline sat fuming at how close Elizabeth was to Will. Clearing her throat rather loudly she said, "Eliza it seems you've forgotten once again that I am vegetarian and cannot eat those" she disgustingly pointed at the fajita sitting in Elizabeth's plate.

Elizabeth barely acknowledged Caroline speaking and nonchalantly pushed the center piece of fruit towards her. This earned her a look of disapproval from Jane but Elizabeth didn't mind. It was pretty obvious that Caroline could eat a fajita with adding any of the meat options.

"Charles will you please pass Caroline the salad bowl?" Jane asked noticing Elizabeth wasn't going even attempt to be civil towards Caroline any longer.

Elizabeth accepted Jane's visual scolding, "Austin aren't you excited to be celebrating you Papi's birthday tonight?"

"Cake?" Austin nodded.

"Of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed removing her napkin from her lap and standing to take Austin from the table, "and dancing" she laughed spinning him around as they went inside the house.

"Will Papi get lots of presents?" Austin asked as he and Elizabeth walked towards the nursery.

"Not as many as you did when you turned 3" she teased tickling him into giggles.

Elizabeth put Austin down for a nap so he wouldn't be cranky during the banquet then left to begin getting ready herself.

* * *

Will paced his room trying to release nervous energy. There was no mistaking Elizabeth's flirtation at lunch. He was smiling like an idiot remembering the way she looked at him. Everything was happening so fast that he barely finished tying his bow tie when Charlie knocked on his door announcing they were leaving. He felt foolish for spending the whole time looking at himself in the mirror making sure everything was in place. Although he liked to have thought all the extra attention he was taking to get dress was just nervousness at meeting new people, he knew it was because he wanted to look good enough to stand next to Elizabeth.

Everyone was waiting for Caroline as Elizabeth, Thomas and Austin had already left to greet guests upon arrival. Will was anxious and very quickly become irritable.

When Caroline finally emerged it was 45 minutes later. Will knew she was looking for an audience, already in a bad mood he stormed past Charlie and escorted Jane into the limo entering after her.

They arrived at the hotel finding the outside crowed with paparazzi. Being that they were almost an hour late they were caught in the traffic waiting to pull up to the entrance.

Jane took out her phone to give Elizabeth and update, when she got off Will could see a flood of panic cross her face. She was worried about Elizabeth trying to handle all the guest, her father's physical state and of course how Austin was faring to all the attention.

"I'm sure they're fine" Charlie soothed his wife.

"I know but Liz just told me the band hasn't arrived either and you saw the traffic getting here" Jane answered looking out the window of the limo and seeing they were the next car up.

Immediately upon exiting the Limo they were blinded by all the flashing of cameras. Naturally Caroline attached herself to Will's arm attempting to get as close as she could, hoping to make the front page of the tabloids Will thought to himself. Removing the hold she had on his arm Will left the red carpet area and sought out the safety of the hotel lobby.

He waited for his party to catch up before moving towards the ballroom entrance. Will could hear Elizabeth and Thomas's voices as the greeted every guest that walked through the door. He was anxious to finally set his eyes on Elizabeth, but someone pulled his arm back causing him to stop and leave Charlie and Jane to enter without them.

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the door greeting guest after guest all the while her mind was running a hundred miles per second. The band was late and she asked Alex to stall by playing the piano til they arrived. The loss of Alex on the floor meant she had to pull double duty and keep everything moving along and still tend to the guest. She inwardly thanked Jane and Charlie for raising a well behaved son or she knew things would have gone south really fast. There she stood next to her father's chair with Austin sitting patiently on her father's lap greeting people. Elizabeth gave Alex a pleading look, but he just shook his head, meaning the band had still not arrived. After greeting the next couple Elizabeth noticed Austin jump off her father's lap and she was just about to chase him down when she saw Charlie pick him up. Elizabeth sighed in relief and was finally able to relax a bit.

"You have no Idea how glad I am to see you guys" she said hugging Jane and Charlie like they were the Calvary.

"Sorry we're late" Jane apologized, motioning for Elizabeth to go ahead and deal with everything else and she'll take over greeting guest with their dad.

Elizabeth left quickly, heading straight to the back of the stage to see what the update was regarding the band. It was her biggest nightmare. She didn't care if the cake wasn't ready or if only half of the invited guest showed up but no band was the worst possible thing to have happen. She was scheduled to make the opening toast with Austin in 10 minutes but without a band how on earth would dancing begin without music. Alex couldn't stay up there the whole evening playing whatever he could remember at the top of his head once he ran out of sheet music.

It was a good thing people were drinking she thought, maybe they would get so drunk that they'll completely ignore the train wreck her father's birthday celebration was slowly becoming. She saw the main entrance door close and the lights dim signaling it was time to get things going.

* * *

"Woah Will relax the face!" Richard greeted, "I thought Charlie was kidding when he said he was dragging you to Nappa".

"Richard… what are you doing here?" Will was surprised. When he felt the pull on his arm he thought it would be Caroline.

"Bennett lawyer" Richard pointed a finger at himself and arched a questioning eyebrow at Will.

"Right, Jane and Charlie just walked in" he replied moving towards the door.

"Happy Birthday Thomas" Will greeted Thomas and ruffled Austin's hair, he expected to see Elizabeth, but Jane was standing next to her father. Scanning the room he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Thank you Will… Ah Richard it's great to see you again" Thomas shook both men's hands.

"The threat I received from Elizabeth made certain of that Thomas" Richard laughed, "Speaking of, where is that no good daughter of yours".

"She's around here somewhere, I'd avoid her though" Thomas teased, "she's as mad as a hornet".

Richard noticed the confusion on Will's face, "Liz overwhelming herself again?"

"You know her" Thomas agreed, "Why don't we make our way to the table… seems like the shows about to start".

Will glared at Richard, it was so easy for him to connect with Thomas. Seems Richard was another person who knew Elizabeth before him and he was jealous. As they reached the table, Will saw Richard smiling at him and then seat himself a seat away from Jane. Will's eyes searched the seating cards and he finally realized why Richard was acting like the smug bastard he really was.

The lights dimmed and all eyes flew to the spotlight shining on the stage.

* * *

Slapping herself into gear Elizabeth walked on stage and grabbed the acoustic guitar sitting on its holder. Shooting a quick glance at Alex sitting behind the piano she knew as her ex-musical stage manager he understood what she was about.

Elizabeth walked up to the mic and transformed herself into Benny. Looking out into the crowd she felt it, that undeniable love she had with performing. Clearing her throat she spoke into the mic.

"On behalf of my father and family I would like to express our sincerest gratitude to everyone here for joining us to celebrate Thomas Bennett's 50 wonderful years of life". She paused as the crowd broke into applause, raising her hand to calm them she continued. "Please join me in welcoming my gorgeous sister Jane and her handsome son Austin Bingley to say a few words in honor of his Papi's special day".

Jane made her way to the stage with Austin in tow. After handing Austin the mic Elizabeth walked to Alex on the piano to see if the band had arrived and would save her from having to do something she really wasn't ready for. When he replied in the negative she told him the song she wanted and returned to where Austin and Jane had just finished their speech. Elizabeth caught Jane's questioning eye and whispered, "don't worry I'll be fine".

"I was hoping the band would have arrived by now to save me from having to embarrass myself" she said teasingly resorting to her all time favorite defense when she was nervous "but no luck guys, I apologize but I've locked every exit just to ensure we all suffer together". Hearing the crowd laugh helped relieve some of the pressure she was feeling and she signaled Alex that they were starting. The first part of the song was slow with only occasional full piano chord progressions so she left the acoustic guitar hang from its strap over her shoulder and chest and wrapped her hands around the mic on the stand. There was no turning back so she let the words flow out of her mouth. All she saw in the darkness of the crowd were the hundreds of small devices pointed at her, she smiled drinking in the sweet remembrance of how her fans used to record her during concerts with the phones.

(1)"_Filling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating light... I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to start_". She sang as Alex occasionally filled in a few chords. There she was, three years after leaving her musical career behind singing an unrehearsed acoustic version of the last track she released.

The silence in the room could have broken any unprepared soul, but Elizabeth fed off of it; she loved it.

"_They told me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream... Life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes well that's fine by me_". She picked up the guitar and strummed the beat of the chorus.

"_So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I'm older all this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_". She closed her eyes to feel the words she was singing and for those few moments she felt like she was exactly where she belonged, a feeling she had scarcely remembered since taking over the vineyard. Elizabeth was in her element and it just flowed.

* * *

Thomas was proud and felt every fiber of his being smile. There stood his daughter unknowingly giving him the best birthday gift he could have hoped for. He always knew Elizabeth was born to perform and the day she gave that up he felt she let a piece of her go. Of course he was grateful to have her help with the vineyard, but look what it cost.

* * *

Will sat oblivious to the world around; the only person that mattered was right in front of him. He was disappoint to walk into the ballroom and not see Elizabeth, but the sight of her in a burgundy floor length high slit gown, holding a guitar on stage was beautiful. Nothing but the spotlight shining on her could be seen throughout the room, leaving Will all the opportunity to stare openly at the woman that had stolen his heart. He heard her voice played over and over by Georgiana years ago, but nothing compared to how raw and pure she sounded live. Before he knew it the song was over and he joined the entire room in giving Elizabeth a standing ovation.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said shyly into the mic the uncomfortable feeling of being in front of an audience finally hitting her. "I can now tell you that the doors have been unlocked and the band has arrived" she joked taking the guitar and placing it back on its stand. "Please enjoy the rest of the evening" she said to the crowd before finally leaving the stage. She met Alex backstage and nearly threw herself in his arms.

"Liz, can I just make the call now to get you back in the studio?" he asked squeezing her with a bear hug.

"Alex as someone who has been there with me from the start, you know the Vineyard is my life now" she gave him the same speech she always gave whenever he brought up music.

"Well I assure you what everyone saw out there was nothing short of pure talent, don't be surprised when you're the cover of tomorrow's paper" he warned leaving her to take care of the band set up.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before leaving the cover of the stage to face her family. Before she had time to get to them she was immediately crowded by guest wanting to compliment and question her about picking back up her music career.

"Thank you everyone" a male voice said as the owner of it grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away, "please excuse Liz".

Elizabeth looked up to see who had come to her rescue and smiled brightly realizing who it was. "Richard! You made it" she exclaimed following his lead as he led her to the table where the rest of the family sat.

"Thank God I did" he answered back, "I would have killed you if I had to watch that performance on youtube".

They arrived at the table where the family sat and Elizabeth immediately gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"That was beautiful sweetheart" Thomas announced taking Elizabeth's hand and squeezing it for emphasis.

"Thanks Pa" she replied a little embarrassed at the attention.

"I was just telling her that if I found about that performance over youtube I would have killed her" Richard added pulling out the empty chair next to him for Elizabeth.

"Well I didn't know until 10 minutes ago" Elizabeth answered, "I wondered when you were going to arrive" she informed Richard, pick up the water glass from the table and taking a sip.

"Well I'm a busy man… but since I was ordered to drop everything and attend some unimportant birthday celebration I had no choice" he laughed receiving a scolding look from Thomas.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and for the first time that evening noticed a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at her from across the table. She couldn't help but feel her heart jump when Will's eyes found hers and he smiled that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Hi Will" she said placing her napkin on her lap to escape the mesmerizing gleam his eyes held.

"Liz" he replied very softly, "you look amazing".

"Thank you…" she said wanting to return the complement but someone tapped her shoulder causing her to turn to address them.

"Elizabeth how wonderful to see you" an older lady greeted. Elizabeth turned back to her table and excused herself to speak to the woman.

Will never took his eyes off of Elizabeth and it was impossible to miss that he wasn't the only one. Nearly everyone was trying to get their chance to have a few words with her. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Richard staring at him.

"What?" Will asked seeing Richard grinning at him.

"Oh I think you know exactly what" Richard answered moving his eyes from Will to Elizabeth and back again.

Will responded by glaring at his idiot cousin sitting across the table. Not only did he quickly change the seating cards on the table before they were seated, but he also placed him sandwiched between Charles and Caroline. This meant there was no way he was going to end the evening without a scorching headache.

Richard let a few minutes pass before he proceeded to retrieve Elizabeth from the crowd of people around her. As they return to the table she thanked him.

"Can you just please not leave my side for the remainder of the evening" she pleaded relieved to be back at the table.

"It's my job to serve and protect my client isn't it?" Richard answered ignoring the death dagger's Will was shooting at him. Will was jealous and he was going to enjoy making him angry.

"Glad to know you take your job seriously" Elizabeth answered before turning to join the conversation her father and Jane were having.

Dinner was served and Elizabeth noted that after the cake her only job for the night was to… enjoy it. Gone were her worries about something going wrong, she was going to have a little fun for a change.

"Jane I'm going to get the cake" she whisper in her sister's ear before disappearing to the kitchen. Jane signaled Alex to call her father to the center of the dance floor. When Thomas was placed in position and Austin sitting on his lap, he gave his thank you speech. Alex killed the lights leaving the walkway and dance floor laminated and Elizabeth emerged from the double doors pushing the cart holding the large six tier cake. The cart was only a foot high making it easier for Thomas to reach the candle on the highest tier. After they sang Happy Birthday Thomas allowed Austin to blow out the candle and this caused millions of streamers and confetti to shoot into the air. Thomas smiled brightly at his family surrounding him. This was definitely one of his favorite moments as a father. After the cake was cut and served Jane and Charlie walked Austin and Martha out to the vehicle waiting to return them home while the rest stayed to enjoy the party.

Elizabeth felt every bit of tension and anxiety she was feeling leave her as she sat next Will. They were the only two at the table as everyone else was dancing and mingling.

"What a relief" Elizabeth let out an exhausted breath.

"It's a great party Liz" Will said, enjoying finally being able to have a moment alone with Elizabeth. She was hunched over in her chair exposing the creamy bare skin of her back to him.

She smile and asked, "So Richard is your cousin?" sitting upright and leaning her back against the chair.

"Yes, I had no idea he was your lawyer" Will answered a little jealous that it was their first moment alone and Elizabeth decided to talk about Richard.

"The Fitzwilliams have been the Bennett family lawyers since my great grandfather bought the land to start the vineyard" an odd nervousness started washing over her and she fidgeted with the ruffles of her dress to try and calm herself.

"It's really shocking that everyone in my family knows you but me" Will stated reaching for his glass of champagne to busy his hands.

"I agree" she dropped the piece of her dress she was holding and folded her hands on her lap to keep them from shaking. She wanted to slap herself for acting so damn girlie and shy, it was done unwillingly. Something strange was happening; she never had trouble holding a conversation with anyone but it seemed she couldn't put words together that would make for an interesting conversation.

"Would you like to dance?" Will whispered softly.

"Yes" Elizabeth agreed quickly surprising herself at how relieved she was that he asked.

As they stood and walked towards the dance floor both Will and Elizabeth seemed oblivious to the cue Richard sent the lead singer to make the next one a slow one. Will led her to the middle of the floor and put his hand on her waist and took her other into his own. Elizabeth then responded by placing her right hand on his shoulder. They danced in silence for a while before he felt Elizabeth tense and a serious look crossed her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked searching her face for what could have caused her to stop dancing. He saw her place her hand over her ear and then look at the door.

"I'll be right there" he heard her say confusing him. "I'm really sorry to do this to you Will, but there's a situation in the lobby I have to take care of" Elizabeth informed him hating having to interrupt such a nice moment.

"I'll come with you" he answered quickly placing his hand at the small of her back to push her towards the door.

When they entered the lobby Will noticed the color drain from Elizabeth's face. There was a few security guards standing near the staircase leading to the ball room trying to calm a frantically yelling woman. Elizabeth walked up to the guards and was immediately addressed by the yelling woman.

"Elizabeth, you tell these men to let us now" Fanny ordered not caring that she was causing a scene.

"Miss. Bennett I tried to tell them that they weren't on the list, but she refuse to listen" the guard explained to Elizabeth.

"How can you tell me I'm not on the list I'm his ex-wife for God sakes" Fanny spat causing Elizabeth to cringe and try and sooth the headache throbbing at her temple.

"And I'm her daughter you idiot" Lydia pointed a finger at her mother. Both were dressed like corner hookers, looking like their dresses were painted on and it didn't seem like either had run a brush through their hair for days.

Elizabeth was mortified, "I'm sorry Lewis…" she addressed the guard, "They're on the list…the do not allow inside list" Elizabeth turned the page and pointed to the large red letter heading that said just that.

"Oh yes, here they are…" the guard smiled in astonishment there were only three names on that list, a Thomas Bennett Jr. Fanny Gardiner and Lydia Gardiner.

"How dare you Elizabeth, keep us from enjoying the party" Fanny pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth.

Will stood behind Elizabeth disgusted with who he now learned were Elizabeth's mother and younger sister. He'd seen them plaster over gossip magazines for crazy partying and out of control behavior, but seeing it first hand was disturbing. As Elizabeth tried to calm herself with every curse and insult the older woman threw at her, he admired her for not lashing back.

"Thank you Lewis, go ahead and take a break" Elizabeth ordered. Stepping away from the entrance to the ball room she let Fanny and Lydia pass, knowing she would regret it. When they entered she quickly ordered Alex to inform the bartender not to serve one drink to her mother or Lydia. Leaning against the wall, Elizabeth practiced the art of calm breathing.

Standing there watching Elizabeth shrink in front of her mother and sister, Will was angry. The audacity of them to be so disrespectful to someone as loving and caring as Elizabeth infuriated him. Brushing his own feelings aside he held his hand out to Elizabeth. He noticed how she looked at it questionably before meeting his eyes. Will could have crumbled to pieces seeing how broken her expression looked.

Elizabeth placed her hand in Will's and found his support to be exactly what she needed right now. When they entered the ball room Elizabeth heard rather than saw Fanny and Elizabeth gushing and throwing themselves at all of her father's friends like they were the most important people in the room. Elizabeth locked eyes with Jane and there she found her strength. After taking the seat Will pulled out for her Elizabeth braced herself for the embarrassment she knew was coming. Fanny and Lydia hadn't even greeted her father yet, as they were still parading around the room seeking attention. They finally made it to the family table and barely acknowledged her father's presence.

"Thomas" Fanny said coldly sitting herself next to Thomas, "No Lydia you sit there next to that handsome young man" she ordered pointing at the empty seat next to Will. Elizabeth saw Will stiffen next to her, she mouth "I'm sorry" then braced herself for what was coming.

"Hello mother" Jane greeted in her naturally sweet and always gentle voice.

"Janey, my goodness how even more gorgeous you have grown" Fanny gushed, "even after a child your body is still in perfect shape".

Jane politely smiled at her mother, "Austin is a joy mom".

"Well maybe Elizabeth should have a few children of her own, maybe then she can actually have a body instead of looking like a walking toothpick" Fanny laughed grabbing the cup of champagne that belong to Thomas and drinking it down like water.

"Yea right, like anyone would ever want to have children with an uptight no it all wanna be like Liz" Lydia added following her mother's actions and drinking a flute of champagne not caring who it belonged to.

Elizabeth move to leave the table when Jane's gentle hand grabbed her pleading her not to take any of this to heart.

"That's enough Lydia" Thomas warned feeling the anger and rage emanating from Elizabeth's body.

"As if on cue daddy comes in to save his little princess" Lydia taunted scanning the room in search of the bar.

Elizabeth noticed where her eyes landed and said "don't even think about it".

"Like I'll listen to you" Lydia spat, leaving her seat and going to the bar.

"Elizabeth, you'll never attract a husband if you're constantly behaving like a stick in the mud" Fanny scolded, "but what else should I expect from a woman who does farming and manual labor for a living… how embarrassing".

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth had enough, "how do you think you're able to afford…"

"Elizabeth walk away!" Thomas ordered causing her to stop mid-statement and stand to leave the table.

Elizabeth didn't miss the smug look Caroline held the entire time.

"Don't forget to have mine and Lydia's room ready are bags are in the limo" Fanny threw in Elizabeth's face. She had expect Elizabeth to do as her father told her and walk away, but instead she watch Elizabeth lean across the table bring herself closer to her face.

"If you and Lydia step one foot on Bennett property I'll have you arrested" Elizabeth threatened leaving every occupant at the table shocked except for Darcy who followed her out.

"Liz wait" he was running after her as she quickly descended the stairs heading to exit the hotel.

"Go back inside Will" Elizabeth shot back giving the valet her ticket, thankful that she drove herself.

"Here it's freezing out here" Will placed his jacket around her shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it" Elizabeth made clear as they stood there waiting for the valet to return with her car.

"Ok, can I ride with you back… I came with Charles and Jane and since you're leaving now…" Will wasn't sure if Elizabeth was even listening to him because she didn't move aside from the heavy breathing he could see by the rise and fall of her chest.

The valet returned with Elizabeth's car and Will was stunned to see it wasn't the four door jeep wrangler they were constantly riding around the vineyard, but a white on black Audi RS5. Elizabeth turned to the valet, "have my father's car brought forward, he's be leaving in the next 20 minutes… his driver is in the lounge" she informed the man seeing Will tip him she went around the car and seat herself in the driver seat. The car was already being warmed so she shrugged out of Will's coat and hung it on the back of her seat. She waited for Will to finish buckling his seat belt before slamming her foot down on the gas.

"Uh… are you sure you don't want me to drive" Will asked nervously gripping the sides of his seat.

"Don't squeeze my seats, their Valonea leather… grab the door handle or my hand" Elizabeth stuck her right hand over the middle console without letting off the gas. Feeling Will place his palm and intertwine his finger into hers she could have savored the warmth and soothing feeling of it, but her temper was far past boiling point.

"Not to invade your current need for speed, but you missed the exit" Will watched as they passed the freeway exit leading towards the Vineyard.

Elizabeth ignored him; glancing in the rear view and noticing a cop not too far behind. Releasing her foot off the gas she let the car slow back down to 65mpg before placing her foot back, this time much lighter.

"I don't want to talk about" she muttered after a few minutes of silence. Her eyes focused on the road ahead. She felt Will brushing his thumb against hers, their fingers still locked.

"Then we won't talk about it" He replied turning his head towards her noticing that her breathing had relax.

Will wasn't going to push Elizabeth into pouring out her feelings, but it bothered him that she was bottling everything inside. A defense mechanism he knew all too well. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest and her jaw finally relaxed as they drove further away from the vineyard. If he was being honest, he was pretty taken with the image of an angry Elizabeth. The thigh high slit in her gown exposed the entire skin of her lean legs as the dress draped on each side to accommodate her right leg on the gas pedal. Her bare arms glistened as the blue backlight of the navigator screen illuminated them in the dark of interior of the car. Her anger was fierce, but through it Will could see her pain. It made no sense how Jane and Elizabeth could have been raised by such a woman. Their mother was the definition of train wreck and Lydia was her protégé. Will was hurting for Elizabeth; no one should ever be treated like that especially not his Elizabeth. Unknowingly he squeezed Elizabeth's hand causing her to wince.

"I'm going the speed limit" Elizabeth glanced at Will.

"Sorry, where are we going?" He asked noticing they just past the Travis Air Force Base.

Elizabeth clicked her turning signal and they exited the freeway. She tried to free her hand for Will's grip, but he didn't let go. "You can have it back, but I'm going to need it to make this turn" she laughed pulling her hand free and turning back on the freeway to head home. Will wasted no time recapturing her hand after they were safely heading north towards the vineyard.

"Do you do this often?" he asked finally relaxing into his seat.

"No" was the only answer he received.

He knew exactly how Elizabeth felt when it came to talking about emotions and feelings; he had mastered the art of bottling things up. It occurred to him that maybe if she knew he trusted her with his feelings, she might return the same trust.

"How about I tell you about my sister" he suggested, "since you don't want to talk about… _it_". He received a warning glare from Elizabeth for this statement, but ignored it an continued. "Her name is Georgiana… She's 21, brilliant, beautiful and a ballerina".

Elizabeth was interested, there was no denying that, but she remembered the way Will reacted at the mention of his sister the first night they dined. "Look you don't have to…" she interrupted.

"I'm addicted to work" Will proceeded ignoring Elizabeth's interruption "Jet setting from London to New York to L.A and where ever else I have to be". He swallowed hard and said, "Our parents died a few months after Georgiana graduated from high school".

"I'm sorry Will" Elizabeth said without hesitation.

"Thank you" he squeezed her hand, "I wasn't there for her much… After seeing she settled into Julliard I came to L.A to deal with major clients at the branch Charles heads".

Elizabeth changed lanes to take the bridge connection towards the vineyard; she could hear the hesitation in his voice it was near heart breaking.

"I figured Georgiana was at school dancing, doing what she loved and she would be alright" He spoke after seconds of suspenseful silence passed.

"Will you don't have to tell me anything" Elizabeth stopped him, the hurt in voice was becoming too much for her to bare. Her chest was sinking and she was sure he hadn't even reached the climax of his confession yet.

"I abandoned her" Will whispered his eyes focused on the floor of the car, "she needed me and I was too busy to see her asking for my help".

Elizabeth wanted to say something, anything that would comfort him, but words would not form. Will sat next to her hurt and slowly sinking into a depressed state and she couldn't string together a sentence to help him know she cared.

"She went to party with a few of her classmates and um… someone handed her a drink that was spiked with Rohypnol" Will let go of Elizabeth's hand gripped his knees. He could feel the rush of rage pushing through his chest.

Exiting the freeway Elizabeth pulled into the drive thru of a burger restaurant, if there was one thing she understood is was that food was comforting. Reaching her hand across the center console she placed it on Will's arm, "I'm sorry you've been carrying around such a heavy burden on your heart Will, but it's not your fault". She turned and placed a double order of a burger combo and they left towards home. Will was silent for the remainder of the ride; Elizabeth didn't need him to finish his story to know what happened, the hurt painted across his face explained it all.

It was nearly 2:00am when Elizabeth pulled the Audi into the garage. Will still hadn't spoke, but Elizabeth understood. The house was quiet aside from the beeping of the security alarm as they entered the hall. Everyone was probably asleep. She grabbed a tray from under the kitchen counter and took the food out of the bag. Will just stood there watching her, his face blank, Elizabeth handed him the tray and pushed him towards the hall. When he stepped to take the stairs she pulled his arm, "Oh no, my feet are killing me" stepping into the now opened elevator door. It would have been an awkward 10 seconds if the circumstances had been different, but Elizabeth found the silence bearable.

"Take that to your room, I'm going to change" she ordered walking towards her room down the hall, "and don't you dare steal any of my fries". The slight twitch of the corners of Will's mouth gave her hope that he was going to alright. It was amazing how it started with her barely able to speak because of her fury and now it was Will who was the one that needed cheering up. Elizabeth quickly changed into a cami, pinstripe pj bottoms and robe. She took out all the pins that held up her chignon, clipping her hair back with a butterfly clip. Finishing her change by brushing her teeth and putting on her warm fuzzy house slippers she went down the hall and knocked lightly on Will's door. He opened the door and Elizabeth noticed he had changed, wearing a plain white tee that hugged his chest and grey pj pants.

"Are you going to let me in, or would you rather my father catch me at your door this late at night?" she questioned, he stepped back and the smell of grease take out filled her nose. Will had placed the tray on the dresser seeing as though there wasn't a table in the room. Elizabeth figured she needed to take charge of the situation or things would get awkward fast. Picking up the tray she walked to the end of the bed and sat on the floor, patting the spot next to her for Will to follow.

"So I guess this is that part where it's your turn to say I don't want to talk about it" Elizabeth asked unwrapping her burger and lifting the top bun to squeeze in some ketchup. She notice Will was watching her, feeling like he was uncomfortable with eating so freely she smiled, "what?... was it not you who claimed you were very capable of having fun?".

"You're very hungry?" Will answered as Elizabeth bit into her burger. She was so unpredictable, it was intriguing.

"Aside from lunch I haven't eaten all day" she answered dipping her fries in some ketchup. "And I haven't had fast food for years, Martha's such a great cook there's never any reason to eat out".

"Well don't eat too fast, I'm sure it won't run away" Will genuinely laughed.

Hearing him loosen up Elizabeth smiled leaning against the foot board of the large four post Cal King that was behind them. "Well you better start eating because I now want to talk about… _it_". She took a sip of her coke and once she saw Will eating said, "Fanny loves Tom, loves Jane, hates me and loves Lydia". It didn't bother her at all to admit was has always been obvious. "Our relationship is simple; she left my Pa after I was born killing any chance of us forming that mother daughter bond ever girl hopes for". She saw Will's sympathetic eyes, "Don't worry I don't regret not having Fanny as a mother… my Pa and Martha did fine raising me without her help".

"So… Lydia" Will asked connecting the dots.

"Half sister, and before you ask Fanny doesn't even know who Lydia's father is, but my pa is the traditional type who understands the responsibilities of a man to care for his family… so he supports them" Elizabeth distracted her feelings of resentment by eating a few more bites of her burger.

"She was wrong you know…" Will watched as Elizabeth pulled her legs up to her chest and rest her chin on her knees. She gave arched a questioning eyebrow at him, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met".

Elizabeth shook her head at Will's statement and avoided his piercing gaze. "No, there is some truth in what she says… I mean most men don't want a woman who spends the day driving a tractor and ends the day smelling like fertilizer and mud" she reasoned gathering the trash from their now devoured meal and pushing the tray away.

Will couldn't believe that Elizabeth actually felt her mother was right, he took her hand that was playing with the string to her robe and said, "I wouldn't mind".

"You're kidding me right" Elizabeth laughed dropping his hand and turning to face him "There are times when I can't even stand the smell".

"I wouldn't mind" Will whispered conveying the truth with his eyes.

"It's late" Elizabeth stood and grabbed the tray, "I should probably…"

"Stay… just for a little while longer" Will pleaded taking the tray from Elizabeth and setting it on the dresser.

"Will… I don't…" Elizabeth answered.

"I swear I won't make any advances towards you Liz" he pleaded "I just haven't talked to anyone in a really long time". He knew they would be leaving tomorrow and this was probably the last time he would see her maybe ever.

"Ok" muttered softly. She understood the feeling of loneliness; after all it was only her and her father here at the ranch; no one to talk to unless Jane called or Alex was around. She kicked off her house slippers and laid stomach down on the soft mattress as Will sat with his back against the headboard. "You don't have to answer this, but did you get justice for what happened to your sister?" she knew she was prying, but it was so sad she wanted to know if the monster was caught.

"No, they found her unconscious in one of the dorm rooms" Will shifted.

"I'm really sorry that happened to her…" Elizabeth offered, "How is she doing now?"

"Better… she's still very quiet but she's dancing again"

"A strong young woman" Elizabeth complemented, after such an ordeal it would only take a strong woman to pick herself back up.

"I know you got angry the last time we talked about this, but after seeing you perform tonight I have to ask" Will turned to Elizabeth, "Don't you miss it? You're amazing… You belong on stage, making music".

Elizabeth knew it was only fair that she remain calm and answer Will's question, but it was hard to answer without feeling regret and that was something she promised herself she would never feel. "I love music, but I've accepted that I need to be here".

"But you had so many fans who loved you; I don't think you understand the severity of my sister's obsession with you" he said bring himself down to lay comfortably on the bed.

"It's just the way things are Will" Elizabeth answered a yawn escaping her. Not wanting to move she gave into the heaviness of her eyelids and fell asleep.

After watching her sleep for a few minutes, Will soon let sleep take over him, feeling content with how the night ended.

* * *

**A/N**: _Wake Me Up_ – Avicii (Aloe Blacc Acoutic) does not belong to me and no copyright infringement intended. I do however love this song and I think it fit well with Elizabeth's character portrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of her wristwatch alarm going off caused her to stir. Groaning to herself Elizabeth opened her eyes and glanced at the offending object. _6:00am_ it read. Taking in her surroundings she noticed the room was a cream colored room instead of her peach colored one. Turning slowly she saw Will asleep next to her and instinctively she lifted the covers to make sure she was fully clothed. Carefully lifting herself from the bed, the memories from last night flooding back. Her head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and she assumed that Will would probably experience the same thing when he woke. Going into his bathroom she opened the medicine cabinet taking out the aspirin and grabbed a water bottle from off the dresser. Depositing both objects on the nightstand next to Will, Elizabeth took the tray filled with last night's food and quietly crept out of the room.

"ahhem" someone behind her cleared their throat causing Elizabeth to nearly drop the tray in her hand.

"Oh… hey Pa" Elizabeth answered awkwardly avoiding his eyes. "We didn't" she quickly pointed from herself to Will's door trying to answer the question she knew her father was asking her telepathically.

"Liz…" Thomas said sternly trying to get her to relax she was obviously uncomfortable, but how else was she suppose to feel, he had just caught her coming out of Will's room.

"Uh, I'm gonna go… uh that way" Elizabeth stuttered leaving her father in the hall and heading for the kitchen.

Elizabeth thought her feet could not move fast enough away from her father, after leaving the tray in the kitchen she returned to her room to shower and dress for the day. Last night was pretty intense emotionally and she was determined to let it all go and get on with her life. After blow drying her hair she dressed in a pair of skinny denim, her combat boots, a white tank and chose a button up shirt from her endless supply. Excited to get to Rocky she bolted out the sliding door and went to the stables.

* * *

Thomas waited for his daughter's return in the breakfast room. Fanny's disgusting display last night had bothered him and he wanted to make sure Elizabeth was alright. Thomas never let Elizabeth believe any of the things her mother said, but Fanny would speak regardless of his attempts to silence her. When Elizabeth walked into the breakfast room he could feel she was still a bit distant because of earlier, "Liz come have breakfast with me" he requested patting the spot next to him.

"We just fell asleep that's all" Elizabeth explained feeling like her father was disappointed in her.

"I believe you" Thomas smiled, "but it's none of my business… I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am that Fanny and Lydia…"

"Oh no Pa, don't apologize for them" Elizabeth grabbed her father's hand, "I've gotten better at just ignoring it".

"Nonetheless Liz, you have transformed into a remarkable young woman and last night I realized that I don't tell you that enough" Thomas wasn't one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, but he needed to reassure Elizabeth of his appreciation of her. "You've really pulled this place together and I just need you to know that I _am_ proud of you".

Elizabeth smiled at her father and bent over the table to place a kiss on his cheek, "thanks Pa, but I couldn't have done it without you". Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw movement and noticed Alex had just walked into the room. "Good Morning Alex, come join us" she offered pulling out the seat next to her.

"The both of you did a wonderful job last night" Thomas complemented while serving himself some eggs and bacon.

"That's the last time we'll be using that band for any event" Alex replied placing his napkin on his lap.

"Well I can't complain it's not every day that someone as important as Benny performs at your birthday party" Thomas smiled at his daughter. She was absolutely amazing last night.

Elizabeth ignored her father because she knew exactly what he was about; taking a spoonful of her oatmeal she busied herself with stuffing her mouth.

"I think I prefer that acoustic arrangement to the original" Alex added, he was in the same mind as Thomas and wished that Elizabeth would at least try and get back to music. It wasn't like she had to give up running the vineyard; she was pretty capable of balancing both if she really wanted to.

"Would you two cut it out" Elizabeth leaned back in her seat so she would have a good view of both gentlemen. "Thank you for being my biggest fans, really… it means a lot but that's all over"

After a few awkward minutes of silence passed Alex spoke, "Will you be attending the wine convention in L.A this weekend… I think it would be a good idea considering how many orders we've shipped of the new bottles".

"I don't know" Elizabeth answered, "Frank and Lisa do a great job managing our booth at the conventions. I don't see why I should go".

"I think it's a great idea" Jane said walking in with Austin on her hip. "You can spend the week with us".

"I can't leave the vineyard for an entire week" Elizabeth shook her head in protest.

"Yes you can" Thomas added "and take Alex with you, I don't need him following me around".

"I resent that Thomas… "Alex glared causing Thomas to laugh.

"No really Liz, come back home with us today and stay til after the convention" Jane suggested putting Austin's breakfast in front of him and filling her own plate.

* * *

Will woke hoping to find Elizabeth still asleep next to him, but when he opened his eyes she was gone. He turned to check the clock on the nightstand and noticed some aspirin and water sitting next to it. He smiled at Elizabeth's gesture and got up to ready himself to leave the vineyard. Once he was packed he left his room following the voices he heard coming from the breakfast room.

"Good morning Will" Jane greeted as she saw him walk into the room. Will smile and returned her greeting noticing how quickly Elizabeth's head turned towards him when Jane spoke. Will took the empty seat next to Charles.

"Did you sleep well Will?" Thomas asked a smirk on his face.

Elizabeth quickly turned her eyes to her father and gave him a threatening look of disapproval of his teasing. "Uh… Alex will you pass the jam please" she quickly asked trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you" Will answered seeing Elizabeth's expression and feeling a bit weird about answering Thomas. He had expected a warmer welcome from Elizabeth, but he only received a slight smile and was ignored after that.

"So what do you say Liz?" Charlie asked "You coming with us back home?"

Elizabeth hated being put on the spot especially since everyone at the table was in agreement that she should go to the convention, except Will who looked confused. She heard Alex excuse himself to take a call, turning to her father she said, "Pa, I really don't think I should… We've just turned the soil on the new plot and I think it's best that I stay and make sure they don't end up busting another pipe when they turn the second one".

"Don't be silly… Jason can take care of all that" Thomas brushed off Elizabeth's concerns as excuses.

"Come on Liz, it'll just be a week" Jane pleaded.

Elizabeth felt cornered; she let her eyes fall on Will who was seated across the table from her. She couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"Liz, you need to take this call" Alex retuned from the office and gave Elizabeth the phone from his hand. Elizabeth thankfully excused herself and went to the office.

"Elizabeth Bennett" she spoke into the receiver.

"Liz, it's Kurt Warner" the man on the other line answered helping Elizabeth realize who she was speaking to.

"Kurt that was fast, what can you tell me?" she answered realizing it was the private investigator she hired a few weeks ago to tail Fanny. Elizabeth was never condescending towards Fanny, but she hated that the woman cashed alimony checks that she didn't deserve. After all she walked away from the family leaving her father to raise their three children on his own.

"That Fanny Gardiner is really Fanny Price" Kurt answered sternly, worried that a strong silence was all he received from the other end of the phone. "Liz?... you still there?"

"I'm sorry did … did I hear you correctly?" Elizabeth was shocked stupid at the news.

"If you heard me say Fanny is married then yes you heard right" Kurt answered knowing the news had probably stunned Elizabeth silent.

"For how long?" Elizabeth seated herself not trusting her legs to hold her up anymore.

"She married Robert Price in Vegas in April… I have the wedding certificate here and it seems their witnesses were Lydia Gardiner and Thomas Bennett Jr".

"You've got to be shitting me" Elizabeth whispered her astonishment causing her to feel a little light headed. "Fanny is married and she had my older brother and younger sister witness that unholy train wreck?"

"It appears so" Kurt answered he was surprised when he found out.

"Ok, just keep digging… matter of fact can you track down my brother while you're at it" Elizabeth needed to talk about a few things with him regarding the ranch ownership. She didn't blame him for leaving, but he could have left things with a little more grace. No… what she blamed him for was her father's broken heart and stroke… she knew it was wrong to put all that on him but the fact was his abandonment sent her father into a dark place.

"Will do, I'll keep you posted" Kurt replied before ending their call.

Elizabeth sat staring blankly at the wall opposite her desk as if it would give her the answers she needed. She promised her father she wouldn't take legal action against her mother, but this was the ammo she needed to finally kill any connection with Fanny forever. Thinking over her options she decided to set the chips in place, that way if she ever needed to protect her father and the vineyard she would have everything ready. She needed to discuss her options with Richard.

"Liz, everything alright?" Jane asked noticing the stern look on her sister's face when she returned.

"I've decided to join you guys" she informed everyone. "Alex and I will fly back later tonight… I have a few things I need to finish up first".

"That's wonderful… I think I'll throw a house party while you're away" Thomas teased glad that Elizabeth decided to leave the vineyard for once.

"Don't you dare" Elizabeth shot him a threatening look, "Or I'll call your old nurse Mary to come look after you".

"Anything but that" Thomas's teasing ended quickly knowing Elizabeth would not hesitate to make that phone call.

Elizabeth looked around the table and arched an eyebrow, "Uh… where's Caroline?"

"She jetted to Paris late last night, something about a fashion show" Charlie answered nonchalantly.

"Oh…" Elizabeth answered then excused herself to tie up a few loose ends and pack, with Alex following close behind.

"So…?" Alex was restless with curiosity.

"Shhh… I'll tell you on our flight" Elizabeth trusted Alex he had stayed a loyal friend before, during and after her music career.

* * *

After fastening Austin in his car seat and bidding him good bye, Elizabeth ducked her head to get out of the back seat of the SUV only to find Will standing at the door.

"Uh… hey" she said nervously taking his offered hand to help her out of the car.

"So…" Will began to say, not really knowing what he should say. It was the first time they spoke since their simple greeting over the breakfast table.

"Thank you… for last night" Elizabeth decided to end the awkward silence seeing as though Will wasn't going to say much.

"Right, Thank you also, for the company" Will replied nervously shoving his hands in his pocket "and also the aspirin".

"Goodness this is awkward" Elizabeth released a deep breath and turned to Will. "The whole thing at the breakfast table… my Pa kinda caught me coming out of your room this morning" she revealed looking to the ground to hide the warmth rising in her cheeks.

Will stiffened finally understanding the expression Elizabeth wore at breakfast. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it abruptly not finding words to make the situation any less embarrassing.

"But I told him nothing happened" Elizabeth quickly said hoping to put an end to it.

"I'm sorry" Will finally found his voice, "I shouldn't have asked you to stay…"

"No, I was the one that fell asleep" she interrupted pushing back the hair that had fallen over her cheek.

"You ready to go Will?" Charles interrupted shutting the trunk and coming up to where Elizabeth and Will stood.

"Yes" Will answered pressing his lips together.

"We'll see you tonight Liz" Charlie gave her a hug and went to open the door to the back seat for Jane.

"Of course" she replied moving to step away from the car so Will could get into the front passenger seat, but was quickly stopped by Will who reached out and grabbed her arm his hand sliding down til he was hold hers. Elizabeth looked at him thinking he was going to say something, but he just stood there, holding her hand. After a long few seconds of him just staring at her, he finally nodded and released her hand and just like that they were gone.

"What was that about?" Alex whispered from behind breaking Elizabeth out of her daze.

"I haven't the slightest idea" she shook her head in confusion and followed Alex inside.

"Oh I have an idea" Alex teased closing the door to the office when Elizabeth walked in. "I think he likes you" he sang like a child.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the computer screen in front of her.

"You're really not going to say anything?" Alex looked disappointedly at her, "The man is a 10 and attracted to you and your only response is pretending to not care?"

"Stop talking" Elizabeth glared at Alex seated in front of her, "I've got a lot going on, even if he was interested in me it wouldn't work".

"Like hell it wouldn't" Alex smiled, "the both of you are gorgeous, successful individuals and from what I've read your love lives are very similar".

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Elizabeth exclaimed giving Alex her full attention.

"Both are nonexistent" Alex was sure Will was single, it was after all his job to do damage control on the Bennett family publicity and that meant reading the tabloids and immersing himself in social media.

Elizabeth scowled and turned back to her computer, "How did last night's event turn out in the papers?... Please tell me Fanny and Lydia didn't do anything front page worthy".

"Great" Alex commented taking a manila folder from his bag and sliding it across the desk to Elizabeth, "aside from personal phone devices, our hired photographers were the only ones with inside access… but the red carpet photos came out pretty decent".

She opened the folder and smiled as the first photo, it was of her standing next to her father's chair, Austin seated handsomely on his lap. "Have this one enlarged and placed in Pa's study above the mantle". She quickly went through the red carpet photos and stopped when her eyes found the photos of Jane and Charles. "Oh and this one too, but double it and send one to Jane".

"Got it" Alex was jotting down Elizabeth's orders looking at her for her next request but noticed she was staring very hard at one of the photos. He stood and came around the desk to see what she was looking at. "What a socialite" he said in disgust seeing that it was a photo of Will with Caroline holding onto his arm. It was pretty obvious that her attachment was unwanted.

Elizabeth quickly shut the folder, "Uh… how long til the photographers will have the photos from inside the ballroom ready? I've been meaning to get more updated photos of the family up?" she asked trying to get the image of Will and Caroline out of her head. Of course she knew Will had no interest in Caroline, but that didn't mean she wanted to see them that close together. Why she even cared was astonishing, but it was no use denying that it didn't bother her.

"I was told by the end of next week, but here are a few articles I was able to get before I got here" Alex handed her different news papers containing news about the banquet.

"What the hell is this?" Elizabeth exclaimed after reading the front page of the newspaper. She dropped the paper in her hand and began vigorously typing and clicking at her computer. "Can we have this taken down?" she asked looking pointedly at Alex.

"Sorry Liz, it's YouTube… and I don't see why you would want it taken down" Alex reasoned, "You were amazing, and if you haven't noticed that three minute video broke the world record for most hits in less than an hour".

"But it'll gives everyone the wrong idea… I'm not coming back and this is definitely promoting the opposite". She dropped her head on her arms crossed on the desk.

"You have loyal fans Liz" Alex said standing to leave the room to give Elizabeth some privacy, "Whether you pick up music again is your choice… but I think they deserve whatever small bit of hope that video gives them".

When Alex shut the door, Elizabeth watched the video again practically murdering the replay button. Every time she watched it her heart beat faster, she missed it. Finally shutting off her computer Elizabeth cleaned up the mess of photos and newspapers and as always shut the door locking that part of her life away.

* * *

The jet landed at LAX. Elizabeth and Alex entered the waiting vehicle that would take them to the Bingley residence. It was nearly two in the morning when she and Alex finally made it to into the house. Jane had given her the key and alarm code years ago so out of exhaustion Elizabeth just showed Alex into one of the guest rooms and she left for her own.

Jane and Charles both returned to work the following Monday, leaving Elizabeth and Alex at home with Austin and his nanny Rita.

"What do you say we take a trip to the zoo?" Elizabeth asked Austin.

"Can we?" Austin exclaimed with joy.

"Sure can buddy" Elizabeth answered looking towards Alex to make the arrangements.

"That sounds like a great plan for the both of you" he said, "but I have some damage control to take care of". Alex stood and walked across the room where Elizabeth was sitting with Austin. He dropped the newspaper he was holding in her lap and picked Austin up. "I'll take him to Rita to get dressed, you figure out how you want me to handle that".

Elizabeth gave him a surprised look and looked down at the paper. _Out Of Control Teen Does It Again… Lydia Bennett's Wild Night at The Basement._ Elizabeth shut her eyes in frustration; below the huge title were photos of Lydia dancing on a pole with a blur circle censoring the full view under her dress.

"I take it you haven't even gotten to the inside yet" Alex entered the room seeing Elizabeth in the same spot he left her.

"God, I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after her mess" Elizabeth was angry, this was exactly the kind of stuff that she was telling her father about. There was no way that club would have let her in if she hadn't used the Bennett name.

"What do you want to do?" Alex looked to Elizabeth. This was normal to him; they would find the scandal and quickly try to clean it up.

"I'll call Richard and get him to the newspaper to strike a deal for the copyrights to these photos" she leaned her head from right to left to crack and stretch out her frustration. "Jane should probably be informed also; I just hate having to tell her about this kind of stuff".

"Should I call David?" Alex asked knowing it was going to take a large sum of money to buy those photo rights. The Bennett family accountant David was very used to this routine.

"Just shoot him a heads up text, I'll see what kind of deal Richard will manage and figure things out from there" Elizabeth stood and handed the paper back to Alex.

"What about the Zoo?" he questioned knowing the look on Elizabeth's face meant she was irritated.

"We're still going… as in you, me, Austin and Rita" Elizabeth said firmly, "Lydia's shit will never come before him".

"Aunt Liz I'm ready" Austin burst into the room dressed ready for a safari.

"Well you sure look like you're ready to discover animals today" Elizabeth gave on last look to Alex signaling she was serious and they left for the Zoo.

Elizabeth used the drive there to inform Richard about Lydia. She could always count on him to get things done in an orderly fashion. After being assured that he would let her know what he was able to do as soon as possible, Elizabeth handed her phone to Alex prepared to focus all her attention on making sure Austin had a great time.

"I think we should start with the birds and make our towards the reptile village" Elizabeth suggested to Austin once they were inside the park. While Rita pushed Austin's stroller, Alex followed close behind trying to multitask between answering phone calls and texts and still show interest in Austin's excitement.

"Look at the Tiger Aunt Liz!" Austin yelled moving closer to the glass to get a better view.

"He's so big" Elizabeth answered enjoying the smile that never left her nephews lips since they arrived.

"Can I touch him?" Austin looked hopefully at Elizabeth.

"Oh no Tin, while the tiger may look nice and intriguing… there's a reason he's not out and about walking through the park" she answered taking his hand and moving on to the next exhibit. They just reached the Rhinos when Alex placed her phone in her hand and told her it was important. Leaving Austin in Alex ad Rita's care she moved away not wanting Austin to hear her if a curse or two were to slip.

"Elizabeth Bennett" she held the phone to her ear and settled down on a bench.

"Liz, It's Richard" she heard through the receiver. "I was able to get them to sign over the photos and remove them from their website, of course what was printed is out there and I cannot do anything about it".

"I understand, what about their use of my father's name, they obviously just used it to move the story… it's slander" Elizabeth hated when the tabloids and media referred to Lydia as a Bennett, it drag the family name in the dirt.

"They've agreed to give us the photo rights for a quarter of what they initially asked as long as we don't move forward legally"

"How much were they asking initially?"

"$800,000" Richard responded.

"That's a lot for just two photos" Elizabeth was shocked.

"There were a lot more than two Liz, and the rest were far worse than the ones on the front page" Richard informed her.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth remembered she didn't open the newspaper to read the article and now that Richard mentioned they were worse she was glad she didn't.

"Afraid so"

"Thank you Richard, I'll have David take care of their payment and you can have those documents and photos put into the vault" Elizabeth stood and made her way back to her group.

"Actually there was one more thing" Richard said quickly before Elizabeth hung up "Will and I are having dinner tonight, wanna join us?"

Elizabeth stopped walking and froze at the mention of Will's name. She'd be lying if she said it didn't make her heart beat a little faster, "Are you sure, I wouldn't want to intrude".

"You wouldn't, I want you to come and I'm sure Will wouldn't mind your company" Richard answered hoping Elizabeth would say yes.

"I guess I'll have to check with Jane and Charles" she wanted to say yes, the prospect of seeing Will again seemed exciting.

"No need I already talked to her earlier, she said it was up to you"

"Alright, what time should I be ready?" she asked trying to hide the smile in her voice.

"7:00, see you then" Richard said before hanging up.

Elizabeth joined the group and they left towards the next exhibit. They left the Zoo a few hours later, Austin falling asleep the minute Elizabeth fastened him in his car seat.

"You're free to go out with your friends tonight Alex" Elizabeth knew Alex was dying to hit the city; he was after all a. LA native.

"I'll just pick up the check from David and drop it off to the newspaper first, you sure you don't want to come out with us?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm going out with Richard and Will tonight" Elizabeth tried to casually throw it out there.

She could tell by the expression Alex shot her that he was going to make this a big deal.

"Excuse me?" Alex rolled his head with an attitude, "Did you just say you're going out with two _very_ handsome _very _eligible bachelors this evening?".

"It's just dinner so don't look at me like that" Elizabeth turned her head to stare out the window.

"Oh I'm doing your hair and makeup because you're in desperate need of _some"_ he stated waiting for Elizabeth to meet his eyes.

"_some?_" Elizabeth questioned.

"Not in front of the children Liz" he answered causing Elizabeth to burst out laughing.

"I think I'll pass on getting _some_" Elizabeth answered waiting for the driver to come around and open the door for her. "Carry Austin in, and you better not wake him or you'll be the one dealing with his cranky tantrum that I guarantee will follow".

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels carelessly when he received the text from Richard telling him to be ready for dinner by 7:00. Will was in no mood to go out, he spent the entire day moping around his penthouse thinking about what Elizabeth was doing. He wasn't ashamed to admit he was thinking about her. He had an entire week of vacation left and all he was doing was sitting around. Of course he would be thinking about the woman that invaded his entire weekend and literally stole his heart. Every time he thought about Elizabeth having his heart he immediately thought of the warning her father gave him. _ It's the captivating woman that you gotta watch out for… she just might steal your heart._ Thomas was definitely right, Elizabeth had done just that. Thinking nothing of Richard's text, Will remained sulking on the couch. When 6:30 came around he barely slipped into the shower knowing Richard would be an hour late anyway. Will walked out of his bathroom towards his closet when he heard voices coming from the sitting room. Without thinking he walked out of his room clad in only his towel.

"Woah, well that's a way to welcome guests" Richard stated surprised the always punctual Will Darcy wasn't even dressed.

Elizabeth very politely left Richard's side and pretended to be examining some of the art pieces on the wall.

Will flushed with embarrassment quickly retreated to his room.

"I probably should have stayed in the car" Elizabeth said once Will was gone.

"Don't be silly" Richard assured trying his best to stop finding the situation completely amusing. "I honestly thought he would be dressed and ready to go but since he isn't why don't we get us something to drink". Richard gestured for Elizabeth to follow him into the kitchen. "So what will it be?" he asked opening the wine cooler.

Elizabeth was amazed to see all the racks in the fridge filled, what really got her attention were the three gold bottles on the bottom rack. "And he just casually keeps bottles of Armand de Brignac Brut and Cristal on hand?" she asked in awe of how luxurious a life Will has.

"I know right?" Richard agreed, "But he gets them as gifts from clients… there's some water and soda in the fridge if you want". He grabbed a bottle from the top rack and set it on the counter while Elizabeth opened the fridge and took out the water pitcher. Richard retrieved a glass from him and Elizabeth and went to work opening the bottle he chose.

"Are you sure you want to be drinking Rich" Elizabeth asked sitting down on a stool, "I've trusted my life in your hands tonight letting you drive".

"Oh don't worry, Will's going to be driving I'm sure he's much too nervous to drink tonight" Richard answered setting the bottle down strategically in front of Elizabeth so she could have a clear view of the label.

"Just don't tease him about it" Elizabeth felt horrible for invading Will's privacy like that, "I feel bad enough coming here. It was pretty evident he had no idea I would be joining the both of you tonight".

"I don't know what he's so embarrassed about" Richards replied leaning back against the counter top opposite Elizabeth "It's not like he walked out here naked".

Elizabeth refused to meet Richard's eyes and for the first time noticed what Richard was drinking. "You're drinking Bennett Wine" she realized grabbing the bottle to examine it further, "these were barely released last week". Elizabeth was floored wondering how Will had gotten his hands on them so quickly.

"What?" Richard tried to remain ignorant of the fact that Will begged him to ask Charles for those bottles. Will never asked Richard for much so of course he did it, but what really surprised Richard was how bad Will had fallen for Elizabeth.

"Richard, how is it that you're the family lawyer and you know nothing about what we do?" Elizabeth shook her head a smirk playing on her lips. She walked to the wine fridge and began pulling out each bottle and reading the labels. Before she could question Richard why the first two shelves were filled with Bennett wine, Will walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" she tried to keep her voice calm. But it was hard to get the image of a shirtless Will out of her head.

"Hello" he replied awkwardly.

"Not that it matters anymore, but I hope you don't mind I invited Liz to join us" Richard refilled his glass and walked towards the hall, "I just got to hit the restroom then we can go".

When he walked out Elizabeth scrambled for something to say, "I'm sorry for showing up, had I known Richard didn't tell you I was coming…".

"No it's alright" Will interrupted noticing the bottle of wine on the counter. Of course Richard would choose to drink that one he groaned to himself. "I apologized for not properly welcoming you".

"You're still on leave right?" Elizabeth moved to wash her cup glad to have a reason to turn her back on Will. After thinking about it she probably shouldn't have considering her dress was backless. Alex had insisted she wear a thin strapped, backless forest green dress that stopped mid thigh. Her hair was straightened and pulled to the side and she was wearing a little more makeup than she wanted.

Will hadn't even heard Elizabeth's question, every part of him froze at the sight of how much skin Elizabeth's dress revealed. The only thing separating him from her was the kitchen island which he figured he could jump over in less than a second. His thoughts were interrupted when Elizabeth cleared her throat. Will found her eyes and saw she was looking expectedly at him. Will tried desperately to search his brain for what she had asked him, but had no luck.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked nearly unable to contain herself from laughing at how flustered Will was.

"I'm fine" he said quickly.

"We'll Richard just said we should leave now" Elizabeth dried her hands on the tea cloth and walked around the island, gathering the last bit of courage she possessed she moved towards the hall. As she passed Will, she decided to throw caution to the wind and very quickly grabbed Will's shoulders and kissed his cheek lightly, "Uh, it's nice to see you again" she said before disappearing towards the front door.

Elizabeth was waiting with Richard at the elevator when Will finally came out. Avoiding making eye contact she asked, "So where we going?"

"We have reservations at _Kiel _it's Mediterranean" he answered as they stepped out the elevator. Handing his ticket to the valet Richard, turned to Will, "it's probably best you drive".

"I'll drive" Elizabeth offered moving to walk towards the driver's side of Richard's Titan.

"Woah, Woah no you don't" Will gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the front passenger seat. "No offence but I cherish my life". He smiled at Elizabeth as she ducked her head into the car.

"Hey I can drive" Elizabeth protested pouting as she buckled her seat belt.

"Uh no you can't" Richard replied from the back seat. The first time he was in a car with Elizabeth was when she bought her Audi and that scarred him for life.

Will drove them to the restaurant remaining silent as Richard and Elizabeth argued her driving skills.

"In my defense I just bought a 4.2 V8 FSI engine car, why would I drive it like a minivan?" she exited the car careful to keep her knees together.

Will didn't miss the way the valet was ogling Elizabeth and it didn't help that she encouraged him with her gorgeous smile. Will rounded the car and followed Richard and Elizabeth inside. He was going to offer his arm to Elizabeth, but Richard beat him to it.

Picking up her menu, Elizabeth shot a quick glance at Will. He didn't look happy to be there. "Do you not like Mediterranean cuisine?" she asked thinking that was why he was glaring at the menu.

"I don't think the food is why Will is upset" Richard laughed from behind his menu receiving a glare from Will in return.

"Oh, well if it's alright I'll choose the appetizers". Elizabeth was out of the loop so she directed her attention to the menu. When the waiter came to take their order she smiled politely and ordered, "We'll start with Spanakopita & Tiropita and Calamari strips… and I'll have the Chardonnay Salmon with the rice pilaf" she finished handing the waiter her menu. Elizabeth knew when a man was flirting with her and it was pretty obvious the waiter was doing just that. Glancing at Will, she finally understood Richard's comment as she could feel the anger waves reflecting off of him. The waiter asked for Will's order and Elizabeth thought Will was going to lose his cool so she quickly intervened, "He'll have the Ossobuco". Elizabeth could see it was difficult for Richard to hold back his mirth so she lightly kicked him under the table. Once the waiter was gone she turned to Will, "Are you sure you're alright?".

"Richard, get a new waiter… preferable a female one" Will spoke for the first time since leaving the hotel.

"Don't do that" Elizabeth scolded "that's rude and he didn't do anything wrong".

"Yeah I agree with Liz" Richard was still horribly trying to contain his amusement.

"Excuse me" Will stood and walked towards the counter located at the front of the restaurant.

Elizabeth left an amused Richard sitting at the table and quickly followed Will, she was practically running to catch up to him. When she did he was nearly at the counter. Grabbing onto the sleeve of his dinner coat firmly, she jerked him towards the small space behind the enormous fish tank near the back wall out of view of everyone in the restaurant.

"What the hell is your deal?" she spat finally having enough of his temperamental behavior.

"He was undressing you with his eyes" Will snapped point his hand in the direction of the table to emphasize his point.

Elizabeth barely let herself process Will's jealousy as she let her frustration with the attraction she felt towards Will take control. Closing the space between them she launched herself into his chest grabbing the lapels of his dinner jacket and pressing her lips to his. Felling him relax against her and grab her waist Elizabeth let the sweet sensation of his hand grazing the skin of her back wake her back to her senses. She broke away from him; "Your ruining dinner… quit it" she ordered, she then smoothed out her dress and gave Will a serious look, "I'm going back to the table…Wait a few minutes before following".

Elizabeth could not believe her boldness; she had just forced herself on Will Darcy. Wiping the smile from her face she took the seat Richard pulled out for her.

"Everything alright?" Richard asked not knowing where Elizabeth and Will had disappeared to.

"Perfect" she replied replacing her napkin on her lap.

"Where's Will?" Richard looked around the restaurant for him.

"Not sure" Elizabeth lied taking her glass of wine and downing it just as she saw Will returning to the table.

"Where were you?" Richard asked Will genuinely interested.

"Men's room" Will answered ignoring Richard's questioning gaze.

Richard turned to Elizabeth to assess the situation and she just shrugged nonchalantly at Will's behavior.

"I noticed you had a well stocked wine cooler, I wasn't aware you were a fan of Bennet wines" the reason she said this was to understand why it was filled with the wine from her harvest. She knew whatever Will's answer would be would help her better understand if what Alex said to her was actually true. Of course she had already jumped the gun and forced herself on him, but that didn't mean she was going to make it that simple for Will.

"They're very good wine" Will tried to keep his burn cheeks under control; he was definitely going to make Richard pay for purposely drinking that wine. "Like I said before, I don't know much about wine, but I really enjoyed the one we drank our first night at the vineyard".

"You know what's really interesting?" Elizabeth needed to know so she went for it, "how it came to be that you managed to get one of each bottle released last week".

"Come on Liz, it's not a big deal… of course Thomas would give us all samples of your first release" Richard answered seeing how Will had frozen.

"Richard my father hasn't entered the cellar since his stroke" Elizabeth knew Richard was lying and she was starting to understand why. "Now fess up who's the mole that's going to lose their cellar privileges? Was it Jane?... no my sister would have asked me first… Alex? … No he would have said something" she thought for a little longer before a wide grin graced her lips. "It was Charlie wasn't it?" Seeing both men trying to distract themselves with the dinnerware she knew she found the culprit.

Will couldn't tell her he wanted every wine from her first bottling since taking over the vineyard. He mine as well have admitted to being a stalker who was completely in love with her. She had surprised him behind the fish tank, he was struck stupid after she kissed him. Tthe only defense he had to avoid calling the dinner to an end and taking her back to his penthouse was the fact that Richard was also present.

"Here are your appetizers" the waiter returned and set the food on the table. Elizabeth smiled in appreciation raising her glass to signal she wished for a refill.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said after he refilled her glass, looking across the table to Will she saw the same pissed off look that he had before and gent;y kicked him under the table. Elizabeth stopped the waiter politely requesting, "you can leave the bottle".

"Of course ma'am" he replied before leaving.

"So you're drinking now" Richard asked seeing Elizabeth chugging her second glass.

"Apparently I should have started earlier" she replied placing her cup on the table and helping herself to some of the food.

"I don' think I thanked you for taking care of Lydia's issue this morning" she said between bites.

"Nothing too serious" Richard replied beginning to notice how Will's silence was actually becoming weird.

"I'm sorry you're always wasting your time cleaning up after her" She glanced at Will and his expression worried her, did she offend him by being so forward?

"Liz, we have this conversation every time Lydia gets herself in trouble" Richard reasoned between bites.

"Right, sorry… Alex and I took Austin to the Zoo today" she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I thought I heard animals in the background when we spoke earlier" Richard laughed. "What did you do today Will, must be nice to have another week of leave to look forward to".

"Not much" Will answered noticing Elizabeth was on her third glass of wine. "I'm actually coming back to the office sooner than expected".

"Ok that's enough for you" Richard ordered taking the wine bottle from Elizabeth and scooting her water glass towards her.

"I'm not even slightly tipsy" Elizabeth replied willingly accepting the water.

Dinner ended with Richard and Elizabeth mostly conversing with each other while Will listened and stared.

As they pulled into the Bingley driveway, Elizabeth turned in her seat to address both Richard and Will, "Thank you for dinner". Will made to escort her to the door, but they seemed to have pulled in at the same time as Alex and again he found himself dejected.

"You gonna explain why you were such a douche at dinner?" Richard asked taking the front passenger seat.

"Why'd you drink the wine" Will shot back as they drove to his penthouse.

"You should be thanking me" Richard laughed, "where did you and Liz disappear to huh?"

"None of your business" Will stepped out of the car leaving it for the valet to take care of. It was pretty obvious that Richard would be crashing in the guestroom.

"Well if you don't want people to know you got a thing for Liz, you should probably mix up your wine cooler" Richard laughed as they walked into the penthouse.

"Don't open another bottle Richard" Will warned, removing his dinner coat. Once he replaced the drunken bottle he was going to have them all shipped to his cellar at Pemberley. After the kiss he shared with Elizabeth at dinner Will was going to cherish the 2012 Bennett collection. It was a part of Elizabeth and so he would make it a part of him.

"While you're at it boost your people skills cause I'm sure she thinks you hate her now" Richard left to the guestroom.

Will watched Richard's retreating figure wondering what he meant. Replaying dinner over in his head he could have slapped himself at the realization that Richard was probably right. He barely spoke after they returned from behind the fish tank and it wasn't because he didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite. He was so wrapped up in fantasizing about Elizabeth he didn't really attend to dinner conversation at all. Laying in his bed, Will decided he would fix that tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alex you ready?" Elizabeth yelled from the living room trying to tidy up Austin's toys that were lying all over the place.

"Give me a minute, I'm trying to find my 10mm lens, calm down woman" Alex was digging through all his luggage searching for the lens.

"Hey brainiac" Elizabeth shot back sarcastically, "try looking at the camera around your neck".

Alex stopped digging through his luggage and grabbed the camera dangling from its strap around his neck. Low and behold there was the lens already attached. Taking his walk of shame down the stairs he laughed when he saw how annoyed Elizabeth was.

"Aren't you supposed to be managing _my_ crap" Elizabeth asked sarcastically, "not the other way around?"

"Hey, don't get angry at me because you're not a closer" Alex packed the camera in Austin's toddler bag and began checking Austin's face and attire once last time before they left.

"What the" Elizabeth only mouthed the word _fuck _and continued "is a closer?"

"Precisely why you're not one" Alex rolled his eyes at Elizabeth. "A closer Liz, is someone who can reel a man in, tease him into submission and most important" he looked pointedly at Elizabeth, "make sure you're listening because this is where you come up short… most importantly a closer is able to" Charlie followed Elizabeth's censor and mouthed _fuck, _"him senseless".

"Aunt Liz, am I a closer?" Austin asked wanting to be a part of whatever Elizabeth and Alex were talking about.

Both adults in the room went wide eyed and changed the subject, "are you excited?" Elizabeth asked.

"I've never been to Disneyland" Austin replied sitting on the floor so that Alex could put his shoes on.

Just then the door bell rang and Elizabeth excused herself to answer it.

"Will?" she asked surprised to see him standing there holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi, I hope I haven't come at a bad time" Will found his voice after being momentarily in shock at seeing Elizabeth temptingly dressed in white converse, distress jean shorts and a Goofy tank top.

"Uh, actually we're just getting ready to leave" Elizabeth answered awkwardly stepping away from the entrance, "please come in".

Will complied and handed her the roses, "I… uh wanted to apologize for last night".

Elizabeth smiled and took the roses, "Thank you they're beautiful… "Gesturing for him to follow her to the kitchen she said, "let's put these in some water".

Will watched as Elizabeth moved about the kitchen opening every cabinet in search for what he assumed was a vase. He couldn't help but enjoy the view of her long exposed legs every time she went on her tippy toes to search the upper cabinets.

"If you don't mind me asking, where you off to?" He change the subject of his thoughts not knowing how else to keep himself from grabbing Elizabeth.

"Disneyland" Elizabeth smiled finally finding a vase and arranging the roses in it. "Austin's never been and Alex is a sucker for Kodak moments".

"That sound adventurous" Will commented a bit awkwardly.

"What are you doing today?" Elizabeth questioned feeling a little more comfortable in his presence now that the events of last night weren't a plague on her conscience.

"Nothing, I'm still on leave…" Will shrugged his shoulders.

"If you don't mind channeling your inner child" Elizabeth interrupted, "you can join us".

Seeing Will's face light up, Elizabeth felt a sudden need to distract herself, a smiling Will Darcy was definitely a dangerous thing.

"If you truly don't mind the intrusion" Will was happy to join them, "then yes I would love to".

Elizabeth smiled and picked up the vase of roses, "Well then let's get going" she insisted walking out of the kitchen and placing the flowers on the entrance table in the foyer.

"Uncle Will" Austin cried in excitement, "Want to go to Disneyland with us?"

"Sure do buddy" Will picked him up and smiled at the younger image of Charles, "your Aunt Liz said I can come".

"That's cause she's the best" Austin said matter of factly.

"I can't argue with that" Will replied putting Austin down and turning to Alex. "Hi nice to see you again" he greeted extending his hand towards Alex.

"Same here" Alex could not stop smiling at the sudden chain of events that could possible lead to Elizabeth becoming a _closer_.

"Ok, so we should get going before we're stuck dealing with L.A traffic" Elizabeth grabbed Austin with Rita trailing right behind her. "Alex will you tell Paul that he'll be driving the SUV instead of the sedan?"

"Of course" Alex answered swing Austin's toddler bag over his shoulder and leaving to inform the Bingley's butler/driver that a change of cars was needed to accommodate the growing group.

Will followed Elizabeth and the nanny out the front door, "here let me Liz" Will suggested to take Austin from Elizabeth so that she could get his booster seat buckled.

"Thanks" Elizabeth smiled handing over her nephew and accomplishing the task much quicker. After everyone was in the car, Rita sitting shotgun, Alex in the back row and Elizabeth, Austin and Will in the middle they headed towards Disneyland which was about 30 minutes away.

"Okay Tin, do you want to go to California Adventure first or do you want to go to Disneyland that side" Elizabeth didn't really know how to explain the other park without calling it something like kiddieland.

"I want to see Mickey Mouse" Austin exclaimed pulling on Elizabeth's hand in excitement.

"That way it is" Elizabeth walked towards the entrance to Disneyland with Will, Alex and Rita following behind. Once they were in the gate she declared, "We must do this properly Tin". They stopped at the Disney store selling character hats and ears, "time to pick a character". Elizabeth could not help but enjoy the large smile that she received from Austin. She sent Austin off with Alex to choose his hat and then turned to Will. "I'm obviously going to be goofy" Elizabeth stated interested in what character Will would choose to be.

"Must I?" Will pleaded enjoying the attention Elizabeth paid him.

"Oh yes" She took him to the wall of hats and immediately grabbed a baseball cap that had Goofy's mouth as the brim, his eyes as the panel and droopy ears hanging on both sides. "Now your turn" she instructed standing back and watching as Will grudgingly rolled his eyes and selected a hat very similar to her, but instead it was Pluto. "Excellent choice" she commented smiling broadly at how horribly Will was trying to pout in defiance.

"Aunt Liz, look" Austin came running, "I'm Mickey, Uncle Alex is Donald Duck and Rita's a Princess".

"Ok well let's pay for all this and head to It's A Small World so Aunt Liz can take a nap" Elizabeth teased receiving a scoff from Austin, "Just kidding… how about Space Mountain?" As they were talking Alex and Will were having a battle of who was paying, Elizabeth knew that this would happened and turned to the young female cashier, "Men" she said sarcastically, taking the credit card from Will's fingers and handing it over to the cashier. Elizabeth knew if she took her card that Alex was holding Will would sulk and pout the whole way through the park, so in an attempt to neutralize this experience she let him be the gentleman. "Thank you Will" she smiled sweetly and took Austin's hand.

"Look it's Belle and the Beast" Austin screamed pulling Elizabeth's hand in the direction of the princess. Elizabeth could only smile and willing comply with her nephew's excitement. After waiting nearly 20 minutes to get to the front of the picture line, Alex took on the role as wanna-be professional photographer as Elizabeth forced Will to join her and Austin in the picture. "I can't wait to see Mickey", Austin cheered as Elizabeth pulled him along.

"Don't look too excited Will" Elizabeth teased seeing him unattentively going through the motions of being at the park.

"I feel like we're being watched" Will stood next to Elizabeth as they waited for Alex and Austin to finish riding the tea cups.

Elizabeth wasn't as worried as Will was because she didn't feel Benny was important enough for paparazzi to care about. Will however could be spotted a mile away considering he was just recently on the cover of GQ . Elizabeth handed him some extra Ray Ban shades she always kept handy and scooted closer to him leaning into his side and snaking her arm around his waist. "I'm having fun" she smiled and looked up to him. Of course neither of them could see each other's eyes since they were both wearing shades, but her comforting gesture was more than enough to get the point across.

After they lunched and let Austin run around one of the small resting playgrounds throughout the park the group decided to go to California Adventure.

"I heard they got a new Lightning McQueen themed section" Elizabeth pushed Austin in his stroller, wanting to give his little feet a rest before he went for round two of fun.

"Oh my goodness I have to have one of those cone cups" Alex gushed leaving the group to buy one.

"Me too" Austin yelled trying to get Alex's attention, receiving a thumbs up from Alex.

"Rita why don't you take the stroller and rest under the shade" Elizabeth suggested nodding her head at the bench situated under the tree, "Will and I will take Austin to explore Flo's".

"Don't run Austin" Elizabeth ordered watching him leave to explore the gas station at his own rate.

Elizabeth and Will spent most of the day occasionally holding hands and Elizabeth had counted four times when Will had causally brushed his lips against her cheek, playing it off by whispering something in her ear that she embarrassingly enough could not remember. As they stood watching Austin run around Flo's gas station she turned to him and said, "Alex is going out with friends tonight, and Jane and Charles are dining with clients… do you maybe want to…"

"Yes" Will quickly answered cutting her off out of the pure delight he felt in having an evening alone with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed at Will's enthusiasm, "Well that's the most energetic response I've gotten from you all day". She playful grabbed both his hands and stood on her tippy toes, placing a brief and gentle peck on Will's lips. Little did the two know that Alex was capturing the beautiful moment from his seat next to Rita.

"Aunt Liz" Austin came running to her side looking a little shaken.

"What's wrong Tin" Elizabeth bent down to match her nephew's height pulling him in her arms to see what got him so upset.

"Over there" Austin turned his head and pointed to a row of bushes. "There are some of those people with cameras you said never to talk to".

Both Elizabeth and Will jumped into defensive mode; Will was the first to spot the two men with cameras. "Come on we're leaving" he ordered turning back to Elizabeth and Austin.

Elizabeth picked Austin up and said, "Remember what Aunt Liz told you to do whenever you see those people?"

Austin nodded his head and tucked his face into Elizabeth's neck, shutting his eyes close. Elizabeth was thankful to be wearing the Goofy hat and dark Ray Ban shades as it would make it harder for them to identify her. Will on the other hand stuck out like a sore thumb regardless of his hat and shades.

"There's some photographers behind the bushes" Elizabeth whispered to Alex as they reached the shaded tree he and Rita were sitting under.

"What?!" Alex asked harshly, angry at the paparazzi's invasion of personal family time. "I'll have Paul bring the car to the front" Alex stated pulling out his phone and helping Rita get Austin's things together.

Will's only concern was protecting the two people next to him and saw that Elizabeth was in agreement. She had a possessive hold on Austin making sure his face was concealed and she even pulled her hat down lower to block her face. Instinctively wanting to comfort her, Will grabbed her free hand and pulled her along towards the exit of the park. As if that was their cue, photographers came from all sides now trying to catch a shot of them. Will pulled Elizabeth in front of him and put a hand at the small of her back to push her along and keep the photographers from coming up from behind her.

Paul was waiting with the trunk of the SUV opened for the stroller and the passenger doors waiting for them to enter. Elizabeth slid into the third row of the car not wanting to put Austin in his booster in fear of the photographers getting a shot of him through the windshield. When all members of the group were in the car and Paul finally drove away, Elizabeth took the booster seat Alex handed her and safely fastened Austin into his seat.

"I'm so sorry Tin" Elizabeth whispered with her lips pressed against her nephew's head.

"Why they want our picture?" Austin asked curiously, "If I had a camera I'd take hundred thousands pictures of Mickey and McQueen".

Elizabeth broke out in laughter at Austin's youthful innocence. "I love you Tin" She smiled brightly at her nephew and rested his head against her chest as he succumbed to sleep.

"I really didn't think we would have had such a problem" Alex finally broke the silence in the car.

"Blame this guy" Elizabeth smiled at Will when she motioned her thumb in accusation at him.

"I don't see how this is my fault" Will struggled to keep a grin off his face.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth looked at him in astonishment.

"You're the one who's Benny" Will shot back happily ready to spar with the beautiful woman in the back seat.

"Alex, pull up a picture of me when I was Benny" Elizabeth instructed sending Will a challenging glare, "I look nothing like her".

Alex google imaged _Benny_ and handed the phone to Will, "She's right" Alex concurred.

Will smiled at the images of Elizabeth on the phone, she was some 20 pounds heavier, her hair was deep plum and her false lashes, eye shadow and blush covered face really looked different from the natural beauty of the woman sitting behind him.

"So?" Elizabeth questioned with all knowing cockiness.

"Okay so maybe they were there because of me" Will admitted handing the phone back to Alex.

"Jane's gonna kill me if they got shots of Austin" Elizabeth stared affectionately at her nephew sleeping against her.

"Considering Austin was wearing his shades and Mickey hat I think we'll be fine" Alex tried to make light of situation.

"I know you're going out tonight" Elizabeth added as the car pulled into the house driveway, "You think you can just keep checking for when the pictures surface?"

"Yeah of course" Alex agreed exiting the car and coming around to take Austin into the house.

Elizabeth stood outside next to Will, "That was eventful" she smiled looking out at Will's Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. "Wow, very conspicuous" she stated, sarcastically waving her hand at the expensive car.

"I'm sorry" Will whispered his voice serious.

"For?" Elizabeth turned to him, seeing how stiff and guarded he was she rolled her eyes at how up tight Will could be sometimes.

"The photographers ruining Austin's first time at Disneyland" Will answered shoving his hands into his pockets and shrugging his shoulders.

Elizabeth closed the space between them and leaned her chin on his chest her eyes staring into his face. "I think he had a great time, but I rather receive an apology for the photographers ruining my first Disneyland experience with you." Elizabeth grabbed his arms to pull his hands out of his pockets and intertwined her fingers with his.

Will loved the warmth of Elizabeth's delicate fingers locked with his, seeing her invitation he bent his head and kissed her as softly as he was capable considering how the closeness of her body was making him slowly lose control of his restraint.

"I'll meet you at your place at 7:00?" Elizabeth pulled away putting proper distance between her and Will.

"6:00" Will corrected knowing he would go mad waiting for 7:00 to come around.

"Anxious are we?" Elizabeth smiled teasingly at him while walking backwards towards the house. "I'll bring the food" she called out waving him goodbye and closing the front door behind her.

"mmhhmm" Alex was waiting for her to come back inside. "Please tell me you're planning on being a closer tonight?" he questioned a smug grin plaster across his face.

"Shut up" Elizabeth flushed red and went upstairs to rest before she would meet Will.

* * *

"Goodnight Jane, Goodnight Charlie" Elizabeth bid them as she walked out the door. She was borrowing Jane's BMW for the night since neither she nor Charlie were planning on going into the office tomorrow until later in the afternoon. Once again Alex had taken it upon himself to dress her, choosing a red baby doll dress that fitted her snugly on top and cascaded down to the mid of her thigh. The dress was paired with black sandal heels that buckled around her ankles adding a little more length to her legs.

Driving to the Chinese restaurant she had Alex place her dinner order at she picked up her take-out and drove towards the hotel Will stayed at. After leaving the car with the valet, Elizabeth was finally struck with the fact that she didn't remember what floor was Will's. Of course it would make sense that his was the highest floor, but considering the grandness of the hotel there were probably three or four pent houses in the entire building. Making her way to the reception desk she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the soft welcoming voice of the young clerk.

"Good Evening Miss Bennett" She greeted, "Mr. Darcy informed us that you might need some assistance" she nodded her head to the elevator attendant and he gentle eased Elizabeth's brown paper bag of take-out from her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Uh, thank you" Elizabeth said in a hurry to the nice woman before walking into the elevator. Elizabeth made a mental note that Will was on the 15th floor. She followed the elevator attendant out as they walked into what was now familiar territory for Elizabeth. The elevator opened straight into Will's foyer, Elizabeth removed her coat and hung it in the coat room just to the right of the entrance. When she emerged from the coat room she saw that Will noticed her arrival and had just dismissed the elevator attendant. "Um, thanks for that" Elizabeth pointed at the now closed elevator.

"I figured you wouldn't have remembered" Will smiled as he took in Elizabeth's appearance.

"Yeah, Richard just waltzed me in here yesterday like he owned the place" She walked closer to Will and lightly pecked him on the cheek, "He has a tendency to behave like he has ADD".

"You look gorgeous" he complemented wanting to wrap his arms around her, but she was already leaving towards the kitchen.

"After the day we had, I'm starving" Elizabeth spoke as she walked towards where the elevator attendant placed the take-out food.

"What are we having?" Will asked entering the kitchen to find she was removing the plates from the bag.

"Some of the best Chinese food I've ever had outside of China" Elizabeth smiled as she turned to search for plates.

Will was all too familiar with watching her in such an act and unlike before where he just looked on, this time he moved around the kitchen island and very subtlety pressed himself against the back of Elizabeth's body causing her to halt her search for plates. Will leaned his chin on her shoulder and delicately placed his hands on her hips.

"I meant it when I said I'm starving" Elizabeth smiled enjoying how at ease Will was. She received no audible answer from Will, only the feel of his warm breath on her neck as he turned his face to inhale her perfume.

"You smell good" Will barely spoke as the intoxicating smell of Elizabeth's perfume filled his senses, he was glad Elizabeth had forced them to dine in. There was absolutely no way he could have handled sitting in a restaurant with only the privilege of looking at her.

"You know what smells better?" Elizabeth turned her body around facing him head on and with one finger pushing against his chest she move away from his embrace. "Food!" she answered taking the plates off the counter, amused at the dejected look on Will's face. "Take those in the dining room" she ordered bending down to open the wine cooler. She noticed that there weren't any Bennett bottles present and wondered why that was. Brushing it off she decided maybe just water would be best.

Will stood looking out the glass windows that made up the entire wall of the room. It was calming to watch the city lights; he was even more relaxed that he was sharing the evening in the company of Elizabeth.

"Will…" Elizabeth was standing near the table, "food, now!" She nearly lost the stern expression she was trying to hold when she saw how wide Will was smiling when he turned around. He approached her and held out her chair, "Thank you" she replied busing herself by putting her napkin on her lap.

"You said this was the best Chinese food you've had outside of China" Will questioned remembering her comment from earlier.

"I toured there for the first leg of my last tour" Elizabeth used her chop sticks to gather some noodles, "international shows were some of the best ones".

"I watched that concert DVD you put out during your last tour" Will commented wanting to know more about her music career "You were amazing".

"It was Alex's idea to release that… I honestly couldn't have survived promoting that album without him" Elizabeth didn't realize how starving she was until she glanced at her plate and saw she had nearly finished everything she served herself.

"My sister isn't talking to me right now" Will said jokingly "Apparently she watched the YouTube of your performance at your father's birthday celebration and hates that I didn't tell her I met you".

"Did you tell her how you didn't even know who I was the first two days you were at the vineyard?" Elizabeth laughed; it was the first time in a long time that she really didn't mind talking about her music career.

"She used some very unladylike words to describe what a blind idiot I was" Will smiled at how the blush on Elizabeth's cheeks suited her.

"I'd love to meet her" Elizabeth said without even realizing, "I think I admire her for being able to tell you the truth so bluntly".

"Yeah like I need to be double teamed" Will watched how care free Elizabeth looked across from him, she fit perfectly there.

They finished their meal and they cleared the table, putting the dishes in the dish washer when Elizabeth remembered one last thing she left in the kitchen, "I almost forgot" she said upon retrieving the forgotten objects, "my favorite part". She opened her hands to reveal two fortune cookies.

"You know these things are mass produced?" Will questioned enjoying how youthful Elizabeth's face looked when she opened the wrapper of her cookie.

"You read yours first" Elizabeth ordered looking expectantly at Will. They had moved to the sofa to enjoy the Chinese food perk.

"A smile is your personal welcome mat" Will read sarcastically rolling his eyes. Typical of him to get a fortune cookie that actually reflected something he needed to change.

"How perfect" Elizabeth commented looking down at her own cookie and pulling it open. She didn't need to look up to know Will was watching her intently. She very slowly brought her feet up and tucked them underneath her.

"Well what does it say?" Will asked anxiously waiting.

Elizabeth placed the cookie on the side table, but clutched the fortune in her hand. Raising her eyes to meet Will's she lifted herself on her knees and leaned slowly towards him. Will who was sitting with his back against the arm rest had a smirk on his lips and when their eyes met she knew he got the hint. Putting aside all apprehensions, she brought one leg across his lap and very gentle sat herself down never once breaking away from his dangerous gaze. It had been a long time since Elizabeth had even kissed a guy and all that pent of frustration was making itself fairly evident. Her fingers played with the tip of Will's tie casually, but firmly using it to pull him closer to her until their lips were barely touching. She closed her eyes and kissed him gently not wanting to rush the amazing feeling of desire coursing through her. When she felt the tip of Will's tongue graze her bottom lip the feeling of savoring the moment passed and things turned desperate really fast. Elizabeth let him push his way through her lips seeking out the taste of her mouth. Her hands were tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck roughly pushing him closer to her. She could feel his hands gripping her thighs and it wasn't the skin exposed at the hem of her dress. His hands had slipped under her dress forcefully squeezing her thighs causing her to rock rhythmically against his lap. He tore his lips away from hers trailing kisses down her throat and back up towards the side of her face.

"Liz" Will whispered against her skin, his tongue licking and sucking the area just below her ear.

"What?" Elizabeth answered ragged breath, eyes closed and panting.

"What'd the cookie say?" Will cover her lips with his, aggressively pushing his tongue deep into her mouth.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile against his lips. In one swift motion she broke away from him removing herself from his lap and pulling him on top of her as her back met with the cushions of the sofa. He was looking at her with passion filled eyes, both breathing deep and hard. Elizabeth made no attempt to kiss him, but she grabbed a fist full of his dress shirt and with him watching her she tugged it free from his slacks. The moment her finger tips met the warm skin of his back she felt him shudder. "Kiss me" she whispered softly letting Will decided the pace of the kiss.

"What'd the cookie say?" Will asked before proceeding to trace her bottom lip with his tongue.

Elizabeth moved her legs so the one of Wills was in the middle of both of hers, She could feel a hard bulge against her thigh. Raising herself on her elbows Elizabeth captured his lips hungrily, stopping briefly to whisper, "It said to be a closer" dropping back down to be flat against the cushions. Her fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, stopping abruptly when the sound of a ringing noise was too persistent to ignore. "Is that you?" she asked confusion spreading across her face.

"No" Will replied shaking his head, groaning at the realization that the mood was officially ruined.

Elizabeth pushed against his chest signaling for him to let her get up, it was obviously her phone ringing. "Sorry" she said before walking to her purse sitting on the arm chair to retrieve the offending object. Screening the call she realized it was Alex and quickly touched the green phone to answer.

"Hello?"Elizabeth sat down next to Will who was pretty much sulking in annoyance.

"Liz, turn on the TV right now channel 10" Alex was forceful in his request and Elizabeth had no choice but to grab the remote sitting on the coffee table. What came on the television was like a slap in the face.

_Muti-Millionaire Will Darcy was seen enjoying himself in what looked to be a beautiful day at Disneyland. But he wasn't alone, everyone is wondering who the mystery woman is and even more interesting is if the young boy seen photographed is a secret child of the couple. The two were seen coupled up and affectionate throughout the day and if that wasn't enough to break every single woman's heart, than this photo would surely do it. _

Elizabeth watched the television screen in horror as the photo shown was of her with her arm wrapped around Will's waist smiling up at him while he carried Austin a broad smile very present on his face.

"Oh my God" Elizabeth was breathing like she was near arrest. She hadn't even noticed that Will had left the room; her eyes were still glued to the screen. If she wanted to think positive at least Austin could not be identified, in both photographs his back was to the camera and with her Goofy hat and shades covering her face she was sure it would be sometime before people could identify her. However that wasn't the point, the news reporter had completely created speculation that would definitely tarnish Will's imagine. The way she said it made it seem like Will had a baby out of wedlock and was openly engaging in PDA insinuating that he lacked proper tact and decorum in public. Elizabeth heard yelling coming from one of the rooms in the hall and rose from her seat to find Will. Although the door was closed, Will's voice boomed with an aggressiveness that scared her. Gently turning the knob and pushing the door open she saw him with his back turned to her as he looked out the glass wall displaying L.A's city lights.

"I want a meeting with that network first thing in the morning and you get someone down there now to pull the plug on that story" Will roared into the phone causing Elizabeth to tense in fear at how severe his anger was.

The room was silent as Elizabeth assumed Will was listening to whatever the person on the other end was saying; it was her chance to get his attention she hesitantly called out to him, "Will". Seeing him turn so quickly made her question whether she had made the right decision in letting herself into the room.

"I'll call you back" Will said forcefully into the phone before hitting the end button and tossing it on the desk in front of him.

Feeling every ounce of her courage flee her she wrapped her arms behind her back to hide that her hands were shaking and said, "Uhm… I'm going to go" her voice was unsteady.

In three strides Will came around the desk and closed the distance between them pulling Elizabeth's trembling body into him. He was sure he had scared her with the forcefulness of his yelling. "I'm sorry Liz" he stroked her back gently trying to calm her shaking. "I _will_ fix this" he assured her calmly holding her face between his hands. Will could see the fear in her eyes, "Liz I would never hurt you… and I hope you can trust me when I say that I will _never_ let _anyone_ hurt you".

Elizabeth could not rely on herself to speak without sobbing so she nodded her head in understanding. Wrapping her arms around Will's waist she let herself take comfort in having his strong arms around her. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to be here as I'm sure paparazzi will be arriving soon" she spoke after she had finally calmed.

"I'll call to have your car brought out back and I'll escort you through the kitchen" Will didn't want her to leave, but she was right… If she didn't leave now photographers were going to be camping out front hoping to get whatever story they could come morning.

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement and left Will to make his phone call while she retrieved her coat and purse. "What about Austin?" Elizabeth asked her voice barely audible as she and Will entered the elevator.

"Don't worry Liz, I'll take care of it" Will put a comforting arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her hair. When the doors of the elevator opened Will had asked Elizabeth to stand near the floor buttons just in case someone was waiting for them on the kitchen level. Seeing that the coast was clear Will guided Elizabeth through the industrial kitchen and out the back door; an escape route he had used many times before to avoid photographers. "I'll call you as soon as I can" he promised opening the driver door for her.

Elizabeth smiled compassionately at Will and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you" she whispered before getting in the driver seat of Jane's car.

Will shut the door and watched Elizabeth drive out the alley, only returning back inside when he could no longer see the BMW.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Will got out of bed ready to head to the office. He was ending his leave early because of the paparazzi fiasco that occurred yesterday. As he dropped his briefcase and coat on the couch in the living room his eyes noticed a crumpled paper on the rug that he knew was from one of the fortune cookies. He smiled as he bent down to retrieve it. Opening the crumpled paper he realized it was Elizabeth's fortune seeing as though his was sitting on the coffee table.

_What you seek is right in front of you_ Will read the fortune and his brows cringed in confusion. Elizabeth had said her fortune said to be a closer. He stood there for a minute wondering what a closer was. Tucking the paper into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, he left his pent house for the office.

Immediately upon entering the lobby Will could see the crowd of photographers waiting outside. As much as he wanted to take the escape route Elizabeth had used the night before, he felt it best to face them head on. When he saw his car waiting out front, Will braced himself for the flood of flashing cameras and yelling photographers.

_Who was the woman? Are you getting married? Was that your child?_ The photographers yelled as Will made his way to his car. Will quickly slammed the door to his Mercedes and drove off glad that the parking lot at the office was protected from anyone not authorized to enter.

"Really you went to Disneyland without me?" Richard had to jab at Will when he saw him walk into the office.

"Not another word Richard" Will glared at his cousin and walked towards his office.

"You know I can expect not being invited by you, but Eli…" Richard was having fun seeing Will riled up.

"Richard!" Will barked was about to disclose that it was Elizabeth he was with. "I am trying to protect her, do you think you can manage being quite until we are at least in my office".

"Calm down" Richard replied dropping into one of the chairs in front of Will's desk. "Liz doesn't look like Benny and Austin is completely covered…. But I must say I'm hurt that I wasn't invited, the three of you painted a lovely picture".

Will sighed heavily as he shut the door and sat behind his desk. "I'm meeting with the network at noon…"

"No need" Richard replied, "They're running a cover story saying that it was a day out with a family friend and her nephew".

"What?" Will looked at Richard like he was crazy.

"Liz called me and I took care of it" Richard smiled leaning forward in his seat, "When you have a sister like Lydia, handling gossip becomes as simple as breathing".

"But how did she…" Will was confused, how did Elizabeth manage to get one of the most well off networks on television to run something like that.

"The owners daughter is recently engaged" Richard answered, "I offered them free use of the vineyard for the wedding… Bennett vineyards just so happens to be one of the most sought out places to get married".

"What has Charles and Jane to say about it?" Will couldn't believe it.

"They're just glad no one got facial pictures of Austin" Richard stood to leave seeing as though he had a few meetings with clients.

"Wait" Will halted his departure, "do you happen to know what a closer is?"

Richard laughed and sat on the arm of the chair he had just vacated, "depends, in what context?"

Will didn't want to reveal Elizabeth had said it and he especially didn't want to tell Richard when she said it so he replied, "A woman said it to me during dinner, none work related kind of dinner".

Hearing Will's answer Richard nearly fell to the floor laughing, "means she intends on having you for desert".

"Get out" Will ordered. When Richard left Will picked up the phone and called Elizabeth.

_You've reached Elizabeth Bennett, please leave me a message and I will try my best to return your call. Bye._

Will didn't leave a message, with what he learned from Richard, Will wanted to leave the office and be with Elizabeth. It wasn't like he needed to be there anymore considering she had already taken care of the issue.

_Mr. Darcy… Catherine De Bourge is on line one for you_ Will's assistant's voice came through the intercom. Will felt his good mood wash away hearing his aunt's name. He could already imagine what the call would be about.

"Hello" Will clicked the line and took his aunt's call.

"Fitzwilliam, what on Earth is this garbage running all over the news" Catherine De Bourge barked into the phone.

"Aunt, I've told you only to call my office if you require me for business" Will leaned back in his chair and rubbed his head.

"This is a matter of business, important family business… who was that hussy and bastard child photographed with you?" Catherine was furious upon hearing that Will was holding company with such people.

"Do not address them like that" Will was seconds from hanging up, "my personal life is none of your concern… now if there is nothing of pressing business matters that you need then I must get back to work".

"Don't toss my concerns about your image aside" Catherine spat, "but yes there is something I need you to do. It's come to my attention that De Bourge industries is well enough that we can now purchase back the shares that pompous fool late husband of mine sold… Find out who this Edward Gardiner is and buy back my company shares from him".

"Have you spoken to the man acting on his behalf in the company?" Will asked knowing that Edward Gardiner never took an active role in the company, but left it to a Mr. Hall to deal with.

"I have and he's not budging" Catherine voice was firm, "I will not deal with Mr. Hall anymore, find Edward Gardiner and give him my offer" Catherine paused to make an emphasis, "And Fitzwilliam… make sure he does not refuse".

Will hung up the phone and went to find Richard. Richard was familiar with Mr. Hall and Will has never gotten him to budge on the whereabouts of Edward Gardiner. Bypassing Richard's secretary Darcy knocked on the closed door to Richard's office. Receiving permission to enter, Darcy pushed the door open.

"Hello Will" Richard greeted smiling brightly. "I'm not sure you've met Miss. Elizabeth Bennett" Richard stood from behind his desk and walked in front to perch himself against the side of it. The look on Darcy's face was priceless.

"Mr. Darcy" Elizabeth was the first to recover and extend her hand to Will. She had come early to speak with Richard about her the private investigators findings.

"Miss Bennett" Darcy was a little hurt she hadn't called him Will, but he realized that was probably best considering the stories flying around. "I'm sorry am I interrupting…"

"Not at all" Richard cut in, "_Liz_ was just telling me how great her day was yesterday".

"No I wasn't..." Elizabeth looked at Richard with eyes that could kill.

"God will you two relax" Richard laughed watching how Darcy's face burned with annoyance. "Leave the Mr. and Miss titles for the photographers… kill the pleasantries and let's discuss why the hell I wasn't invited to the family outing".

"I don't have time for that my flight leaves in two hours" Elizabeth got serious.

"You're leaving" Will turned to her a worried look on his face.

"Apparently in my absence my brother has decided to make an appearance back at the vineyard" Elizabeth answered. She received a call from Martha earlier saying that Thomas Jr had showed up and was now speaking with her father. Elizabeth had to get back to the vineyard as soon as possible.

"Oh…" Will was hurt, was Elizabeth not going to tell him she was leaving.

"Richard told me you were in your office, I was going to…" Elizabeth saw the look on his face and tried to explain.

"Would you two just give it a rest… really it's only 9:00am" Richard was disgusted at how the two people in front of him were behaving like they were in preschool when it came to handling relationships.

"Can you just take care of it?" Elizabeth turned to Richard feeling Will's eyes on her as she did.

"I already told you Liz" Richard shook his head, "without your father's consent I can't do anything… Fanny will get the alimony checks until your father decides to move forward".

Elizabeth sighed in disappointment and frustration, "What about Thomas?... I'm sure he's only returned to beg for money so how do I stop him?"

"I'm not sure you can" Richard explained, "he owns part of the vineyard so he has just as much say as…"

"HE WHAT?!" Elizabeth looked up like she'd been slapped in the face.

"oh…" Richard tried to back track, "you didn't know?"

"no..nono" Elizabeth pointed a finger at Richard, "you can't take what you said back, are you telling me that Thomas hasn't been removed from the share holders agreement?"

"Liz I didn't mean to tell you that" Richard knew he had breeched the confidence of the contract set up by Elizabeth's father.

"Well you did now spill it Richard, how much of the vineyard belongs to him" Elizabeth demanded furious that her father would even acknowledge Thomas anymore.

Darcy didn't know what he should do, Elizabeth was furious and Richard was trying to avoid having a mess on his hands.

"Richard, I want the agreement" Elizabeth's expression changed and she was deep in her business like attitude now.

"I can't give it to you" Richard made a mistake and he knew Elizabeth won't be letting it go.

"Then just tell me… how much of the Vineyard is Thomas's?" Elizabeth was standing now ready to storm out the room if Richard kept silent.

Richard looked to Will, but Will was now standing near the door watching Elizabeth. "Liz I can't" Richard said softly.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and coat, launched the door open and left the room. It seemed luck was on her side and the elevator door opened right as she reached it.

Darcy went after Elizabeth and followed her into the elevator there were two other inside and he looked at them and jerked his head towards the elevator doors for them to leave.

"Liz… Richard was" Will tried to explain that Richard was bound by duty to her father not to her so he couldn't let her see the documents.

"I'm not mad at Richard" Elizabeth cut him off, "I'm mad at my soft heart father and my asshole brother".

Will smiled in relief and took hold of her hand. "I thought I told you I would take care of the photographers" he stated seeing that Elizabeth hadn't torn her hand from his. He moved to the elevator buttons and held down the button leading to the basement to override the elevator stopping at any of the other floors.

"He's my nephew" Elizabeth answered, "and I couldn't let them trash your image like that".

"About last night" Will tried to sound casual about it, but he was dying to kiss Elizabeth again, "I found this" he said taking the fortune paper out of his breast pocket and handing it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's eyes widen at the sight of the fortune cookie paper, "Uh…that was".

Will was amused at how Elizabeth's cheeks colored and how she struggled to find words. "I much rather preferred _being a closer_ to that one" Will smiled and snaked his arm around Elizabeth's waist pulling her closer to him.

"Oh you have no chance of _closing_ in this elevator" Elizabeth laughed and pushed him away.

"How about in a Mercedes AMG" Will whispered in Elizabeth's ears as he grabbed her waist from behind.

"I wouldn't let you even if it was a Lamborghini Veneno Roadster" Elizabeth smiled as Will trailed kisses up her neck.

"But there's only nine of those in existence, how can you refuse?" The elevator opened and Will groaned as Elizabeth exited.

Elizabeth realized they were in the basement and not in the lobby where she was suppose to meet her drive, "I'm curious how do you know what a closer is anyway"

"I didn't until this morning" Darcy shrugged his shoulders and took her hand.

"Well..." Elizabeth laughed at how both of them we're ignorant of such a oddly popular reference, "Are you one?"

Pulling Elizabeth closer to him Will answered, "From a business perspective absolutely... In my Personal life, this is the first time I'm trying my hand at it".

"And is it working?" Elizabeth asked mischievously.

Will stuck his hand in his pocket and beeped his car alarm. When the light's of his Mercedes blinked to signal its location he turned to Elizabeth, "I don't know... Is it?"

Grabbing his arm, Elizabeth pulled Will towards the car laughing, "I'll miss my flight".

"Take my jet" Will opened the passenger side door and reclined the seat. After seating himself he pulled Elizabeth onto his lap and shut the door. Once the door was closed Will wasted no time covering Elizabeth's mouth with his.

"So you're throwing your fancy car and now your jet at me just for the sake of closing?" Elizabeth stopped kissing him "how desperate".

Pulling her back down, Will muttered, "Worth it".

"Shouldn't we be worried someone might see..." Elizabeth asked after she felt Will's hands slide under her dress.

"Private parking lot" Will gripped Elizabeth's thighs and forced her to move against his lap.

"I'm not taking your jet" Elizabeth whispered against his lips and proceeded to pulled Will's shirt from his pants and worked her fingers at his belt, "tell me you have a condom?"

That was the mood killer and Will shut his eyes and dropped his head to the headrest in frustration. One look at Will's face made it pretty obvious for Elizabeth that she was going to make her flight. "I guess uhm neither of us is suited for the art of being closers" she carefully removed herself from Will's lap and climbed over the center console to sit in the driver's seat. They sat in silence while both tried to right their appearance and force their sexual needs to subside. Elizabeth wasn't too disappointed, but she felt bad that Will looked so dejected.

"My driver is waiting out front to take me to the airport" Elizabeth spoke after checking her watch and seeing she had an hour to get to LAX and check-in. Things in the car got awkward because Will wasn't saying anything he just sat in the passenger seat staring out the windshield. Without saying anything Elizabeth watched as Will opened his door and left the car. Feeling a little insulted Elizabeth turned forward and shook her head trying to figure out why he was so angry at her. It wasn't like she was going to have sex with him without protection. While contemplating her next move the door to the driver side opened and Will held his hand out to her. Elizabeth wanted to be angry but Will just looked so disappoint. Taking his hand she got out of the car.

"I meant what I said about my jet" Will finally spoke as they waited for the Elevator.

"Thanks" Elizabeth stared at the elevator doors trying to avoid Will's eyes. "But I really need to get home... I don't trust Tom with my father".

"I understand" Will had a firm hold on Elizabeth's hand until the elevator doors opened. Then they both pretended they didn't even know each other as there were others inside.

Elizabeth left the elevator when it reached the lobby whispering a brief goodbye to Will before stepping out. She wanted to look back and make sure everything between them was okay, but that would make people suspicious so she just kept walking to leave the building.

When Will returned to his floor Richard rushed out his office to meet him. "What did Liz say?"

"She's not angry at you" Will didn't stop walking to his office.

"She stormed out of my office Will, I'm pretty sure she's pissed" Richard followed Will into his office and shut the door.

"Yes she is, but not at you" Will wanted to be alone but Richard was making that impossible.

"Oh" Richard was relieved but at the same time worried that Elizabeth would do something drastic.

"Anything else?" Will questioned irritantly wanting Richard to leave.

"Yes actually..." Richard remembered the phone call he just received from Bill Collin's their aunt's assistant, "the grumpy old bag wants us for dinner this weekend".

"No I'm going to visit Georgie she has a recital tomorrow and I have no intention on visiting that woman unless it's business related" Darcy shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Well I'm not going then" Richard added standing to leave Will to his bad mood. "I also thought you should know that Liz is probably going to be in a terrible mood now that Thomas Jr has resurfaced... So it's just a warning for you not to take things she might say or do too seriously. She has a tendency to become a scary yeti-like when he's around".

Will stared at Richard like he was crazy, Elizabeth something like a scary monster was an odd thing to say. When Richard left, Will called his assistant to arrange a meeting with Mr. Hill to discuss the requisition of his Aunt's company shares. He wanted to call Elizabeth but she was already on her flight so she wouldn't pick up. He wondered when he would ever see Elizabeth again. What happened in the car was so frustrating, of course he should have had a condom it was the male prerogative to always carry one, but he never did anything so sporadic and unplanned before so the thought of carrying one 24/7 never crossed his mind. Watching Elizabeth leave was heart breaking and he had to fight himself not to run after her. Will decided to distract himself by preparing the documents for his meeting with Mr. Hill. Whenever he met with Mr. Hill things pretty much went nowhere. Will never understood why Mr. Gardiner would purchase the company shares and not take an active role in the company. The shares were worth 35% of the company, but Mr. Gardiner never made an appearance at board meetings, Mr. Hill was always the one speaking on his behave. It was a pointless battle for him to offer for the shares again, Mr. Gardiner was not willing to sell them even with the generous offer Catherine was willing to pay.


End file.
